In The End
by knightaustorias
Summary: Living a life a poverty and filth, a young boy will be pulled into a world of monsters, mystery, powers, and most importantly, bravery. He will take the world by storm with his untapped power, and meet the one person who understands the horrors that he has faced. Cover art by TornadoWolfFNAF.
1. Happy Birthday

_Hey guys, this is austorias from the future. I want to let all newcomers know that this is the shortest chapter in the story, all other chapters will be aapproximately 1000 words long, so I highly encourage you to read the whole thing. Dont forget to leave a reveiw!_

Darkness, silence, fear, hate, all these things were running through the young boys head as he sat in his small chair in his run-down, rickety old room. He was lucky his "brother" had found this place for them, abandoned with no soul in sight. A small one room, back alley cellar with no lights, or even electricity, not even a drop of running water. The boy's "brother" was the one of the only things he loved in this world, he protected him since both his mother and father died leaving the boy at the mercy of the streets at a very young age. Good thing his "brother" shared the same fate, and had shown the child compassion. He took the child in, and swore to not let the horrors of the world get to him. The boy's darkened mind was set at ease when he heard his adoptive brother's voice through the cellar door.

"Hey! Rainbows and sunshine? Where are you bro?" The brother said, sounding excited.

"I'm over here Fawkes." The boy said trying to act happy around his big brother.

Fawkes, Fawkes Tinkers, the boy's big brother. A street rat, or, a street fox would be more correct. The high standing fox donned a tank top and jeans, his normal clothes, as he had no others. The "tattoos" that had been self-painted onto his arms gleamed in the rays of the boy's flashlight.

"Fawkes? What? Are we not friends anymore?" Fawkes said plopping into a nearby chair and holding his arms wide.

"Sorry, Foxy. Where were you at all day?" The boy said, a little curious.

"Aha! I thought you'd ask! Well, at first a stopped because I saw Spring walking around, we drank a few that he had and looked for some jobs, but then, then I saw this." Foxy said, reaching into a paper bag he carried. He pulled out a small necklace with a bronze chain, bearing a bear claw on said chain, which he could just barely see with the dim flashlight.

"Happy fourteenth, I got it fixed." Foxy said softly, as the boy eagerly grabbed the necklace from his extended hand, and put it on, admiring it.

"Aww damn Foxy, you're such a badass!" The boy jumped on Foxy and hugged him very tightly, Foxy returned the gesture.

"I love you foxy."

"I love you too…. Jacks."


	2. WAKE UP SUNSHINE!

_Hey guys, Knight here, wanting to let everyone know that I have a lot in mind for this story, and I will likely need help along the way, so please don't be shy to leave me a review on my work, I will respond to everyone I can. P.S. I don't own FNAF blah blah blah._

**************************************************** ON WITH THE STORY **************************************************************

Foxy released the hug and picked Jacks up onto his shoulders.

"Damn, you must be getting old." Foxy said gruntingly

"Look who's talkin', mister twenty five."

"Eah, shad up, I can still whoop your ass." Foxy said turning his head and crossing his arms like a child.

"Wanna bet?" Jacks said snidely, then flipped around with his legs wrapped around Foxy's underarms, and pulled foxy's head back, causing him to fall to the floor.

They both got up, but it took them a second to regain their balance.

"I see those lessons with Spring are paying off." Foxy remarked, holding his head tightly.

"Yea, you spend too much of your free time watching tentacle porn on that broken ass phone whenever you get some trace of wi-fi. Maybe you should take after me more." Jacks said triumphantly.

"Actually, I was spending my free time trying to fix the clasp on your broken ass bear claw." Foxy almost shouted, causing Jacks to shutter. Foxy's ears drooped.

"Hey, sorry, just a bit testy with resent things, especially job hunting."

"Not going well?"

"No, not at all, people don't take to kindly to deadbeats like us apparently."

"Oh, right" Jacks said kind of depressed of the fact they were going to have to live in this fuckhole for longer.

Foxy yawned an almighty yawn, stretched his arms out, causing his muscular arms to flex, and fell over belly up on his beat up couch.

"Well man, I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the hay, you should too." Foxy urged.

"Alright Foxy, thanks for the awesome birthday gift."

"Don't mention it, I'm here to make you happy."

Jacks fell over face down onto his stained, ripped mattress, and soon drifted into sleep.

 **9 HOURS LATER**

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UUUUUUUUP!"

"awwrg, Foxy, what the fuck?"

"WAKE UP SUNSHINE! SPRING'S HAVIN' US OVER! WE NEED TO CRANK IT UP AND GRIND IT OUT!"

Jacks soon shook the darkness from his head and eyes and slowly got up. He opened his eyes to reveal foxy's dirk flying toward him, he quickly regained his bearings before bending backwards to dodge the flying blade. Foxy then called holding the cellar door open.

"COME ON LETS GOOOOOOOO!"

Jacks grabbed his necklace and tennis shoes before sprinting to the door, and out it with Foxy. They ran toward Spring's house down the city streets, dodging business men and soccer moms everywhere, varying from cats to bears.

It was at moments like these where Jacks stopped to think about what he was, no fur but on the top of his head, it was strange. He shook those thoughts out of his mind as he noticed Foxy picking him up and putting him on his back while still sprinting. Foxy dropped to all fours and ran even faster with an aggressive look on his face.

They could see Spring's house in the distance and Foxy began to charge his hind legs.

"ULTRA SUPER MEGA CATAPULT OF AWESOME!" Foxy shouted at the top of his lungs, and bucked Jacks completely off of him sending him flying in between two tall fence post just in time for Spring to be on his porch, holding up two hands in the Football position.

"ITS GOOD"


	3. Murders, and the Dagger

_Yo guys, Knight here. How are you all liking it? Once again, I appreciate any help I can get, so don't be shy to leave a review, I wont hate you for leaving criticismXD._

 _***********************************ON WITH THE STORY*********************************************_

Jacks peeled himself off of the ground, and looked up at Spring, who was smoking a cigarette and smiling.

"Jacks! Little buddy! How you doin' man!" The large rabbit shouted, happily.

"Well, not very good now." Jacks said, brushing off the dirt and grass on his shoulders.

Foxy entered the fence by vaulting it. "See Spring? I always make an entrance."

"Yea, by nearly killing your brother." Spring chuckled, his cigarette jostled around in his mouth. He tapped it off, then flicked it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Cmmon, let's go inside." Spring nodded toward his house.

Lionel Saint Springtrap Karves, Foxy's best friend, they've been friends for as long as Jacks can remember. Saint even has a house, he tries to help them however he can, but it still falls short. The trio walked inside and Spring threw Foxy a red can, which Jacks assumed was some form of alcohol.

"So Spring, was there something you needed, or did you just want to drink a few?" Foxy said, sipping his drink.

"*Sigh* There is something I called you for, but its… private." Spring whispered to Foxy, and then turned to speak to Jacks.

"Jacks, I almost forgot, happy fifteenth birthday!" Spring yelled, pulling out a small wrapped package.

"Wait, fifteenth!? Awww shit, I'm sorry Jacks." Foxy scratched the back of his head and looked down.

"Hahaahahahha! It's all good Foxy." Jacks held his sides.

"Well go on, open the fucker!" Spring said.

Jacks began to tear through the paper revealing an ornate stone box, when he opened it, there was a small dagger, with a decorative handle. He took it, and looked at his reflection in the blade.

"Woah…." Jacks was in awe of the blade he was carrying.

"The sheath is there too, go outside and practice with it, like you did with the wooden one." Spring said softly.

Jacks sheathed the dagger and walked out, Spring turned to Foxy.

"So, whats on your mind Spring?" Foxy said lowly.

"Ok, listen, Puppet's dead."

"WH?!" Spring put his hand over Foxy's mouth.

Maria O'net, A.K.A Puppet, long friend of both men.

"She was murdered yesterday, raped and murdered." Spring removed his hand from Foxy's mouth. Foxy's eyes were dark, his mouth was rippled, and he was shaking.

"Who, how, why, Maria…" Foxy began to tear up, still shaking. Foxy had never been this horrified in his life.

"I'm sorry for dropping this so quickly, but you needed to know. There have been a string of killings lately, most of them leaving the victims in bloody pieces, some with raping, even the male victims, and one person was even skinned." Spring said, keeping his cool while Foxy was struggling to stand.

"I know you don't know anything about this, but you should try to keep Jacks safe, this is one sick mother fucker on the loose." Spring said, placing his hand on Foxy's shoulder. Foxy just nodded and went to take Jacks back to the cellar.

Back at the cellar, Foxy talked to Jacks.

"Ok, Jacks, that knife, keep it on you at all times from now on, you aren't going to school tomorrow." Foxy said while looking down slightly at Jacks.

"Wait, why? Whats going on?" Jacks said, worried.

"I would tell you if I could, just know that I'll take care of it. Now, head to bed."

"Mmmmrg." Jacks grunted before crawling onto his mattress.

Jacks fell asleep.

*3:00 A.M.*

Jacks woke up to the sound of the cellar door slamming shut, he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his flashlight. He got up, and opened the cellar door, he just barely saw Foxy's bushy red tail disappear behind the corner. Jacks' curiosity got the best of him, and he followed his brother. Jacks could sneak around easier, from his condition of having no fur or tail.

Jack observed Foxy listening around a corner before his ears perked up and he dashed around said corner.

(What could he be doing this late?) Jacks thought to himself, in a sense of mystery.

*CRASH* "RRRRRRGH!" What had to be Foxy's voice boomed.

Jacks recoiled back before sprinting to the alley his brother had turned down.

Jacks' face was struck with horror as he saw a dog on top of Foxy, pressing a knife down toward him, Foxy struggled. Jacks quickly scanned the area until he saw a crying Rabbit in the background, with no shirt on, she had no covering but her own hands over her chest. When he heard Foxy grunt again he looked back over to them, now both standing up, but Foxy was pressed to the wall, with a knife to his neck.

The dog spoke, out of breath.

"Wow, two in one night, I'm gonna have some fun with you when you're dead!"

"RRRG! WHO RR, A-ARE YOU!?" Foxy yelled, trying to keep the knife from his neck.

"Ooooohohoooo, the correct question is, WHAT, am I" The dog cooed.

All horror was bestowed upon Jack when the dogs mouth split open, revealing a black, grotesque face that looked as close to a demon as he'd ever seen.

No noise was made besides the sloshing noise in the "dog's" face, and the squirting blood from its neck.

The thing reeled back before launching itself towards Foxy's face. Foxy looked away.

*SHICH, SHICH, SHICH, SHICH.*

Foxy opened his eyes to the thing previously on him trying to shake off Jacks, who was latched onto and stabbing the fuck out of it with his decorative dagger.

(I've never been so glad that my brother disobeyed me) Foxy thought to itself.

The thing tossed Jacks over toward the woman, causing him to smack the wall and hit the floor. As Foxy helped him up, the thing began hunching over as a cracking sound could be heard. It began making guttural noises before it exploded in a shower of blood, covering all three people. The woman was screaming, Jacks was shaking himself off, and Foxy kept staring at the beast before wiping his face off. In the aftermath, the dog beast had completely turned into a black, twitching, huge monster, barely able to fit in the alley. Jacks' dagger glowed on the floor.

Foxy and Jacks took a fighting stance as the woman got up, holding one of her long ears down.

"I'm too old for this shit" said the beast as it began to charge toward them.

 _Its knight again, What did you guys think? Good stuff in mind for the next one!_


	4. A Power Revealed

_Yo, its Knight! If this chapter seems confusing, good, that what I had in mind:), I appreciate hearing your guys' thoughts, so be sure to review to help me out!_

 **************************************ON WITH THE STORY*********************************************

Every bone, every fiber, every muscle in Jacks body was trying to tell him to run the fuck away, fuck the lady, and even fuck Foxy, but he willed himself to stand in that stupid power rangers style stance while that beast was charging toward him, he looked like a fool.

So many thoughts swam through Jacks' head in the short time he had, why was Foxy going out so late? Who was that woman? Who, er, what, was that giant beast, and why haven't any people shown up? Is this even real? He was drawn out of his trance with a loud yell.

"FOR MARIA!" Foxy charged toward the beast fists raised and instantly got smacked by a giant hand into a wall. (Dumbass.) Now that Foxy was out cold, Jacks wanted to run even more, but still, he felt like some force was forcing him to stay. He looked at his dagger, still glowing with a red pigment on the ground. The beast reared up again, and charged, Jacks screamed like a cheerleader whose skirt dropped while doing a cartwheel, but quickly jumped and skillfully rolled over the beasts back.

(How the fuck did I do that?) Jacks thought to himself.

He looked to his right to see the rabbit woman, still standing frozen with fear. He looked to his left, and saw his dagger, which he quickly lunged for while the beast recovered. He took the blade in hand and was instantly surged with energy, he grabbed his head, his mind was filled with memories of past wielders of the blade, the skills of them filled his muscles, and the lust for battle filled his heart. He couldn't even hear the police sirens over his own laughs of pure eagerness. He noticed the beast walking toward him with a raised fist, Jacks raised his weapon with a smile, but before either of them could take a swipe, spotlights were flashed down upon the monster.

"FIRE AT WILL!" said a voice from behind the beast.

Bullets flied from many directions on the beast, forcing Jacks to take and evasive roll to the back, in which he dropped the dagger again.

The beast succumbed to the gunfire and fell completely over, stone dead next to Foxy and the woman.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" A cop said reaching to the woman.

"I- The kid, brother, monster." The woman cried, stuttering.

"*sigh* She's in shock, take her to the station!" The cop said.

A squad of S.W.A.T. Stepped around the beast, guns in hand, to find both Foxy and Jacks, out cold on the ground, and a peculiar dagger on the ground.

*4 HOURS LATER*

Jacks woke up on a very uncomfortable bed, nothing new, but this one was stone. He shook the darkness from his head and realized that he wasn't in his cellar, he was in a concrete bunker room. He checked around for other people, he saw Foxy sitting down against a wall next to his bed, a bear at the door wearing a dark duster, a rabbit flipping a coin leaned against the opposite wall as Foxy, Spring who was talking to the bear, and a duck conversing with the rabbit.

Spring pointed at Jacks and the bear cleared his throat.

"Well then, now that we are all alive and well." The bear said, happily.

"Where…." Jacks began to talk but was interrupted by the bear.

"Not important. What is important is why you are where you are."

Foxy remained leaned against the wall, not moving.

"Foxy has already been filled in, now, why don't I introduce our little happy family."

"You already know Spring here, the duck is Chica."

"AHEM!"

"Chicken, sorry. The rabbit is Bonnie, I believe you two have met."

"Wait, you're the…." Jacks stuttered.

"The damsel in distress? Yea that's me."

She looked so different, instead of a dress and heels, it was a long jacket, cargo shorts, and goggles.

"uh…" Jacks blushed at the sight.

He quickly turned back to the bear.

"And I'm Freddy!" He said holding up his arms.

"Any questions?" He continued.

"You have no idea" Jacks admitted.

 _Knight here, what did you all think? Yay? Nay?_


	5. The Next Knight

_Yo guys, I don't think I know what_ I'm _doing with this writing bisnits, so if anyone is willing to help me, please leave a review._

 ************************************ON WITH THE STORY***********************************************

"Well, let's walk and talk." Freddy said as a door opened up behind him, which he raised his hand to.

Foxy disdainfully got up from his position and stretched, Freddy began to walk through the door, followed by Spring, Chica, and Bonnie, then Jacks and Foxy Through the door, there was a wide, giant facility, with a cat walk, which they trekked on. Spring looked back at Jacks with a thoughtful expression, something that doesn't happen very often. He backed up to Jacks, and gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, how you doin'" Spring said, trying to ease Jacks' mind.

"How did you get here?" Jacks said, ignoring Spring's question.

"Jacks, I….." He was cut off by Freddy raising his arms to the wide facility.

"This, my friend, is Fazbear H.Q., here we is where you will be traini…" He was now cut off by Spring.

"Freddy, cool it a bit." Spring said lowly.

"Ah yes, I forgot that you still want to know why you're here, come come!" He motioned toward a stairwell, they all walked down, tromping every step.

The place was concrete, completely drab, dull, and dark.

(Not much different from home…) Jacks thought to himself.

They walked more through stone hallways and metal doorways, it was like Jacks could feel the depression in the room, until they came across a door different from every other. It opened when Freddy walk toward it.

Inside the room, there were three people. One wearing a shining, silver armor, one with a jagged cape, and one with bulky, black, rustic looking armor. They were all bending over a table.

"Knight, Rook, Bishop, there is a disturbance in area seven, probably just Sin, go take care of it." Freddy said, taking on a more serious persona.

They all were wearing some kind of helmet, so Jack's couldn't make out their faces when they turned around. They all nodded to Freddy and in the blink of an eye they all ran to the left hallway.

(This is some comic book shit.) Jacks thought to himself.

He couldn't help but feel some sort of excitement over all of the confusion.

(This has to be a lucid dream, no way all this confusing shit would be happening.) Jacks continued his thoughts.

Freddy grabbed something from the table before throwing it above everyone else's head, over to Jacks, who caught it.

It was his dagger.

Jacks stared at the sheathed blade for a few seconds before putting it in his belt loop.

"Now that you're settled in." Freddy said happily.

"I'm not." Jacks retorted.

"And all of your questions answered." Freddy continued.

"They are not." Jacks once again spoke.

"Why don't I tell you why you are here?" Freddy finished.

"Please do." Foxy spoke up, still crossing his arms.

"I'll tell them." Spring spoke.

"We are, not a very big group, to say the least. The only reason for that being, there aren't many people who can fit the job description."

Foxy and Jacks stood there in silence, their emotions a mixture of anger, excitement, and awe.

"That beast you saw, that was what we call a Sin." Spring continued, placing his hand over the table, causing a photo of a Sin to appear.

"Sin are the main thing we fight against, we have been fighting them for a very, very long time. Crossing generations even." Everyone leaned over at the photo.

"There has always been a team of friends to take on this scourge on the world, you have seen what they can do with your own eyes."

"There have been three powerful people, with powerful powers filled with power."

"This power they have, is called the OverLoad."

"What happened yesterday was, uh, call it a control experiment."

"I recorded info on every murder that had happened, and when it got to….." Spring paused a second.

"When it got to the latest victim, I knew it had to be Sin."

"I've known you both for a very long time, you two had the most compatibility from anything I'd ever seen."

"I knew, that you two had OverLoads, that you two, were going to be the next in line."

"So I forged a plan, to be sure. I told Foxy of the murders the night of the plans undergoing, I knew he would try to be a hero."

"We lured out the Sin with a helpless victim near your residence, it took some time, but it worked."

"That helpless victim, was our very own Bonnie."

"I informed Bonnie to sound as *frightened* as possible, to draw Foxy out."

"Once Foxy left, Freddy went and slammed the cellar door shut multiple times to wake you up."

"Then, it got a bit out of control when the Sin nearly killed Foxy, luckily you were there to stab the shit out of it."

"Then blah blah blah, Foxy knocked out blah blah." Spring joked.

"But then, when you picked up the dagger again, I could feel the energy pulse from my position on the rooftop!"

"Then I knew that my suspicions were confirmed, you are an OverLoad!"

"It wasn't as hard to unveil Foxy's, he obtained it the moment I told him of Maria, I could feel it."

Foxy clenched his fist.

"The cops you saw were Freddy and Chica, and the S.W.A.T., those three warriors you saw in disguise."

"They all showered the thing with bullets until it died, we just barely got away with passing it off as an alley shooting."

"And you know the rest, so, I know you still have even more questions, but I need to ask this now."

"Will you become the next Knight?"

 _I think im doing good, but I dunno, what do you guys think?_


	6. The Invisible Super-jet

_Yo guys, Knight here, I just now realized I made a character also named Knight, don't worry, its purely coincidence, this is not a self insert. I put a lot of time and effort into ideas for this chapter, I hope you like it! Don't be shy to leave a review, I really could use the support!_

 _************************************ON WITH THE STORY********************************************_ Jacks thought carefully on the question he was just asked. He just couldn't take it seriously, still trying to believe that this was all just a lucid dream. He still wanted to believe that he would wake up in his dirty old bed, grab his dirty old back pack, put on his dirty old shoes, and head to his school where he would be tormented by peers and teachers alike, not only because of his furless condition, but also because of his social standing. Poverty, throughout his entire life Jacks had lived in poverty and filth and sadness, or at least, for most of his life. Even after Foxy found him he had been overwhelmed with his hatred toward everyone. Fawkes had watched Jacks grow up, woke him up for school every day, looked for a job every day, and defended Jacks from attackers every day. They were connected by fate, both orphaned, both disliked by a lot of people, both…..outcasts.

Jacks thought even more deeply on that word, outcast, he knew what it had meant, but he had never thought of himself as one, cast out from the rest of the world. He now knew he was an outcast, he was cast out, cast out by people of his own kind simply for his fineness of clothing and fur.

Being an outcast, being thrown away by the rest of the worlds, poverty, bullying, hateful comments, alley fights, getting beat up, watching Foxy get beat up, was all that really worth going back to? Even if this was a dream, even if he was still confused as hell, even if Spring is some sort of secret agent, he would still rather make this the best dream ever than go back to the horrible cesspool known as real life, at the very least, he would be accepted here.

Jacks released a great sigh of happiness, and content, and looked at Spring with an ear to ear smile.

"So, what'll it be?" Spring said, still not trying to push Jacks or Foxy in the wrong direction.

"Jacks, I'm following you." Foxy said

The whole group looked at Jacks, still smiling, he laughed to himself.

"I'll do it!" Jacks yelled

"YIPEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chica shouted and began running around the room, stopping and nearly crushing Jacks with a bear hug. She put him down and ran off to her room.

"THIS IS GONna be gre….." Her voice trailed off.

Spring looked at Foxy, then at Jacks and smiled.

"Well, you two must be tired, lets get you off to bed." Spring said, obvious excitement in his voice from his new partners.

Spring led them down the hallway to the housing area, leaving Freddy and Bonnie there.

"You sure can make a good first impression." Bonnie laughed.

"Hmmm?" Freddy looked over.

"Hey guys, you don't know me but I was there when you nearly got fucked up by a giant monster. Oh by the way, did I mention you have super powers?" Bonnie said tromping around, and imitating Freddy's voice.

"Do I really sound like that?" Freddy asked as they walked down the hallway opposite to the on Spring led the duo through.

"Well, here we are, the beds are made, bathroom is on the left, shower is in the bathroom, the ceiling fan has a light on it." Spring said, pointing to everything.

"I'm across the hall if you need anything, night!" Spring said, and slipped through the door.

Foxy turned around to see Jacks, already snuggled up in his bed, Foxy grinned, and climbed into his own bed.

"How long has it been since I slept in a bed?" Foxy whispered to himself, but before he could answer himself, he too, fell asleep.

 **The next morning,**

Jacks woke up to find Foxy not in his bed again.

(Oh God, where in Polybius could he have gone now?)

He opened the door with a button press, and walked out. He went to the room where Freddy had given him his knife back, to find Foxy, Freddy, and Spring at the table.

"Ah, Jacks! You're awake!" Spring said holding up his arms.

Jacks walked over and sat down next to Foxy.

"Tell him what you told me." Foxy said, not even looking at Spring.

"Foxy I don't think…" Spring was cut off.

"Now." Foxy demanded.

"Ok…..ok." Spring sighed.

"Jacks, I have super powers." Spring said almost coming to tears before bursting into side slapping laughter with Freddy and Foxy.

"*snicker* Awww you should have seen the look on your face, you thought something ground breaking was going to happen!" Foxy said, wiping his eyes.

"Oho, somethings gonna break." Jacks said, cracking his own neck.

Freddy put down his hand from his earpiece, and interrupted Jacks

"Save it for later, I just got a feed from Knight, they are in trouble."

The group looked at Freddy.

"What I sent them too yesterday, it was more than a few sin, and they are still fighting as we speak."

"Well, we can't just sit here with our thumbs up our asses, lets go!" Foxy shouted.

Bonnie and Chica entered the room, in full gear.

"Woah tiger, you can't even access your OverLoad yet, leave this to us." Bonnie said as she entered.

"Maybe we could go and watch, learn from the masters." Jacks said under his breath. He never liked presenting ideas, always afraid of them being resented.

"Hey, that's a great idea, lets go shove two helpless people in the middle of a battleground." Chica said sarcastically, causing Jacks to let his head hang.

"Coooooool it Chica." Freddy said

Chica crossed her arms.

"Well Knight and his team are under siege as we speak, and they aren't getting any younger. So lets go, you too guys." Spring said to Foxy.

Foxy jumped out of his seat, followed by Jacks.

"Lets move out!" Freddy shouted.

They all ran as quick as they could down hallways, stairs, and through doors until reaching a large empty room. Spring was leading, and he kept running until *BAM* he hit into what seemed to be nothing.

"Fucking shit I always forget where I park that thing." Spring grunted, rubbing his head and pulling keys from his pocket.

He clicked the button and the classic *Beep Beep* of a car unlocking played.

"What, are we riding in the invisible boatmoblie?" Jacks remarked.

"Close, the invisible super-jet." Spring said as he seemed to pull the environment down like a blanket, revealing, guess what, a super-jet!

"Oh, that was my next guess." Jacks tried to not fanboy over the comic book elements.

A stairwell dropped down from the plane, and they all boarded. Spring sat in the front seat with Bonnie, with the rest in the back. We all wore headsets to be able to communicate. Chica took two pistols from her back holsters, flipped them around a bit, and handed one to Jacks, and one to Foxy.

"Lets hope you don't need em, just stay out of the way."

"That's always been our style anyway." Foxy said contently.

 _So, whatdya think? am I getting better or worse? Always like constructive criticism!_


	7. The Depth of Monsters

_Yo guys, Knight here, trying to incorporate more action and drama in these next few chapters. If you like what you're reading, be sure to let me know by favoriting, following, or leaving a review. if you leave a review, be sure to check your private message box to see if I have responded, and I will :). I'd like to thank eren jeager 1st for leaving me good compliments on my work3_

 _*************************************************ON WITH LE STORIE*******************************************************************_

The ride was bumpy, very bumpy, they had to fly through a large section of clouds, causing massive amounts of turbulence.

"Wont people notice us?" Foxy said, his voice had static in it from the headset.

"No, not really, we look like any old military jet, people don't pay much attention these days." Bonnie looked back and answered.

"Hmph, guess not." Foxy retorted.

They all started to shift slowly downhill.

(We must be landing.) Jacks thought to himself.

"Now, ha, you guys are gonna love this!" Spring yelled.

He pushed the control stick all the way back, causing the plane to nosedive directly towards the ground. If it weren't for their seatbelts, they'd all be smashed against the front window. Foxy and Jacks panicked.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WHOAH, WHAT THE SHIT SPRING!" Foxy tried to talk over the butterflies in his belly.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD OOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Spring yelled, smiling.

Jacks could barely see out of the front of the window, he could see the trees getting dangerously close.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Foxy and Jacks screamed.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone else on the plane hooted.

 **ZWOOOOOSH** … Silence.

Silence filled the plane, before everyone started laughing, well, except for two, who were crying.

"Ehhh, are we dead?" Jacks said, with his eyes covered.

"Yeahahaea we are!" Spring shouted, throwing his hands from the controls, shutting down the plane, and taking off his headset.

Everyone else did the same, but Foxy and Jacks.

"I- I don't…" Foxy began.

"Just look outside." Chica said, obvious annoyance in her voice.

The two stragglers unbuckled and removed their headsets.

They walked down the extended staircase from the plane, they were In the middle of a field, the sky was a color of light blue.

"A blue sky, what happened to purple? Polybius sure isn't doing well…" Jacks thought out loud.

"I don't think we're on Polybius Jacks." Foxy said, still looking at the sky.

"Bingo." Freddy said motioning for the group to follow him, which they did.

"We aren't on Polybius! This wonderful rock is called *Earth*" Freddy put a lot of emphasis on Earth.

Freddy looked worried at a device in his hand.

"Ok, how the fuck? And where the fuck?" Jacks asked.

"Add it to the list of things I'll explain later, we need to get to Knight's team!" Freddy started running, and so did the group.

They all ran, dodging past trees and brush and overgrowth. Jacks struggled to keep up, he wasn't as physically fit as everyone else, so Foxy stopped for a second to drop to all fours and carry Jacks on his back. Jacks held on tightly, and stood up slightly, like how a jockey would ride a horse.

They came to a clearing, but it didn't look natural, the trees looked cut, no, broken down, by something big. Freddy pointed out a large, linear crater in the ground, which they followed. They walked slower along the path, until they heard sound of clashing metal and gushing fluids. They cleared through a tree line, and saw Knight, Rook, and Bishop all trying to fight an absolutely gigantic Sin. The second they all cleared through, Knight got smashed in the face, sending him flying on his back across the ground, stopping at Foxy's feet.

"Well helloooooooo." A feminine voice said, muffled by a helm.

Well, I guess he's a she!

She reached out her hand, and Foxy helped her up, Rook and Bishop still fighting in the background. Knight winded up her sword before jumping back at the Sin, they could tell the trio was hurt, and tired.

"Enough looking pretty, LETS DO THIS!" Foxy shouted, raising the pistol he was given into the air before trying to run at the beast, a blue arm held him back.

"Leave it to us." Bonnie said, without taking her eyes off of the Sin.

Bonnie drew a small metal rod, from which sprung free a blade on each side.

"FOR POLYBIUS!" Freddy shouted, brandishing a large hammer, which he drew from what looked like cyberspace out of his back pocket.

"Protect Knight's team!" Spring yelled, taking a large rifle out in a similar way that Freddy did.

"If its worth shooting once…." Chica said, drawing a large machine gun from her back.

They all rushed the Sin, brutally shooting, stabbing, smacking away, that is, until the beast screeched.

It was the most blood curdling, ear splitting shout they had ever heard, they all covered their ears.

The beast spoke.

"Jaaaaaaackkkkkkkkkkkksssss."

Jacks stuttered a bit when the beast looked straight at him, screeched again, and began to charge.

(Ok, keep it cool, Jacks, one, two, THREE!) Jacks thought to himself, diving to the left to avoid the blow. Unfortunately for Jacks, the beast pivoted on one arm to swing around back to him. It lifted its fist up, and Jacks staggered to the ground crawling backwards. The rest were still trying to shoot or rush it with no effect.

The beast lifted its other arm up, Foxy was shooting and running at the beast while yelling.

"JACKS! NOOOOO!"

*Lubdub…. Lubdub….. lubdub… lubdub*

Jacks could hear his own heartbeat, the entire world moving in slow motion as the beasts massive arms moved down toward him.

He saw the rest of the group running to him and he thought.

(This went bad really fast.) Was all he could think.

There it was, the beasts fist, dangerously close to his body.

(Why am I not worried, why am I not afraid of this?" Jacks pondered as the fist that would bring his end.

*CLAAAAAAAAAAAANG*

A deep silence occurred as Jacks held his eyes tightly shut. realizing the fist was not going to hit him, he opened his eyes to reveal Foxy standing above him.

With a strange yellow glow around him, similar to the one which his dagger glowed…

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND a cliffhanger, I'm evil I know. but what did you guys think, how am I doing?_


	8. Jack' Folly

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay, if you don't know the fanfiction profiles went down for an entire day ;-;. But here it is! Enjoy the chapter guys! Don't forget to leave me a review on my work!_

 ** _************************ON WITH THE_** _STORY***************************_

Foxy stood there, holding up the beast's giant arms with his own, he breathed very heavily, but not from exhaustion.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacks." The beast moaned, looking at Jacks, also trying to move forward.

Foxy wouldn't let it

"That, Hurgh, was the closest, mmm, that I've ever been, rrrr, to losing Jacks." Foxy spoke, the rest of the group watched in awe, jawdropped.

"I, haa, will always be there, mmph, to protect him." While Foxy spoke, he twitched his head back a few times, he seemed to have trouble speaking.

"And I will be damned if I, krrrg, let some…. Beast take him from me that quickly." Foxy began to slowly push the giant sin's arms upward off of him.

"I don't care if you are some mythical monster, you, wont, TOUCH HIM!"

The yellow haze around him bursted brightly, Foxy pulled the beast head over heels with his bare hands, grabbed its head, reeled back and…

*CRUUUUUNCH*

Foxy bit down as hard as he could on the beast's forehead, causing it to shatter. The sin released a howl of pain, but quickly reached an arm up to Foxy, and threw him faster than a speeding bullet over Jacks, still on the ground but crawling away.

The group snapped out of their trance of wonder.

"LETS GO!" Rook yelled, holding up his fist and running forward, followed by Bishop. The group on the other side ran forward, Chica and Spring still shooting.

Jacks' whole world was spinning out of control, he was hyper ventilating, his vision was a tunnel, also blurry, he felt sick, and he was shivering.

"ROOK! PHASE DIVE!" Bishop called a phrase to Rook, he turned around and ran toward the left side of Bishop, who once he reached placed his hand in the air surrounded by a blue glow. His hand sparked a tiny bit before a small blue circle expanded in mid-air, Rook jump dived into it. Bishop then did the same thing with his hand, but this time aiming above the giant, another circle appeared. A delay occurred before Rook himself shot out of the portal, and on top of the beast's head. He began smacking away.

"NOW! START ATTACKING WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Rook shouted.

The beast tried to shake Rook off, to no avail, but it kept trying.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice emerged from the beast as Foxy dove from the tree line and onto the beast's back, he began ripping and tearing through flesh with his claws.

"He never uses his…" Jacks trailed off, still cowering beside a tree.

"ETHER BURST!" Bishop yelled, holding his hands together beside him before sending them forward. A large orb of what seemed to be pure light flew at the beast. It hit it right in the kneecap, causing its leg to crack in the complete wrong direction.

The beast released another howl as it bent down on one knee, supporting itself with one arm pressed to the ground. Foxy and Rook were still rodeoing the giant, bashing and clawing away.

"NIGHT OF METAL WIND, ONE THOUSAND CUTS!" Bonnie shouted, spiraling her twinblade in the air, creating a small tornado out of nowhere.

"Good thinking!" Freddy said, jumping off of her shoulders. He was propelled high into the air by the tornado, and held his hammer down on his decent.

"ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY!?" Freddy intensified the intensity (XD)

"Knight wanna do the honors?!" Bishop shouted, obvious triumph in his voice.

"My pleasure!" Knight happily remarked, running at the knelt beast.

"INSERT COOL NAME HERE!" Knight screamed as she jumped in the air spiraling toward the giant coming in for a kick.

The beast jerked it's head up like it had a premonition.

"Shit." Knight said.

The beast caught her in it's mouth.

"FRANCIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bishop and Rook said, holding hands out to Knight.

*Crrrrrrrrrrrrsh*

Jacks couldn't hear anything but the horrible sound of bones breaking, and flesh tearing slowly.

Blood slowly leaked from the mouth and neck slits in her helmet.

"Guuuh, aaah, *sputter*." Knight tried to fight back, but to couldn't, she was passing out from pain.

"KNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Spring all screamed, not refraining from attacking.

(Come on Jacks, do something, ANYTHING!) His conscience screamed to him, no, at him.

An idea came to him.

Spring and Chica were definitely shooting that thing, but not where they should be.

The beast's head was basically cracked open from Foxy's bite, if he could shoot that with his pistol…..

He took the pistol in both of his hands, loaded a bullet, and aimed carefully.

"JACKS? WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING?!"

*BANG*

It seemed like that gunshot could be heard over all others, everyone, including Foxy, who had stopped his rampage, and Rook, on top of the beast, they all looked at the beast, then to Jacks.

The beast was frozen, completely still, before it's jaw slowly fell open.

(Oh my god, I did!…) His own thoughts were interrupted by a *CRUNCH*.

The beast chomped down extremely forcefully on Knight, and took the moment of terror to brush off Rook and Foxy.

It spat Knight out, quickly stood up, despite it's ruined leg, and limped into the trees.

"K-K-Knight?" Rook whispered as he walked toward Knight, holding a hand to check her pulse from her wrist, she was alive thank god.

He examined her, until he got to her thigh, which had a perfect, circular, bullet sized hole in the places where armor plates separated.

Rook turned around toward Jacks, who still held the gun with a horrified expression on his face.

"You have…. 30 seconds, start running. Rook said.

 _Well, She isn't in the best shape, and what about Foxy's burst of power? Well, that's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. The Wrath of Vix

_Hey guys, its Austorias here, I want to apologize for the huge delay on this chapter, my computron had completely shut down on me so I could not work for about a week and a half, but now I'm back, so you can expect normal updates. Feel free to leave me hatemail!_

 ** _******************************************ON WITH THE STORY************************************************************_**

"Wait, wait I didn't!" Jacks was interrupted by Rook.

"Save it." He said still trudging toward him.

"Rook, he was just trying to save Knight." Bishop calmly said, mending Knight's wounds.

Nothing was said by Rook. Jacks backed up and fell over, dropping the gun.

"Wanna see why they call me The Mangler?" Rook said, raising his fist.

"I-I- I'm sorry!" Jacks continued to crawl backwards but ended up hitting a wall.

"Rook." Freddy tried to get his attention as the rest of the group held their guns to Rook. He just kept walking to Jacks.

Foxy speared Rook from behind, and they rolled around a bit, the whole group but Jacks, Bishop, and Knight followed.

After their tumble was over, Rook ended up on top. Foxy let out a loud yell before taking a giant punch to the face.

Now nearly unconscious from the massive punch, Foxy's arms fell to the floor, but quickly went back up to his neck when he felt a large force squeezing it.

The armed portion of the group aimed their guns, Bishop was still calm as ever tending to Knight.

"So-mrgh-you brought that little shit with you huh? Nrg-why doncha let him fight me? Oh, whats wrong? Cat got your windpipe?"

Foxy could do nothing but make guttural noises and kick his legs in struggle.

"ROOK!" The armed group shouted.

"STOOOOOHAHOOOP!" Jacks said, holding his arms above his head and turning around.

"God, hes a bitch huh? Betcha he can't even use his OverLoad." Rook kept asking questions to Foxy while strangling him.

Jacks took out his dagger and shook it.

"Cmon, work dammit." Jacks said while crying a bit, also trying to make his dagger glow.

Foxy felt the last his lungs had slip away, and then he began losing consciousness.

"Hmph." Rook grinned.

"ROOK!" The group shouted again, trying to intimidate him.

"Rook." A much more calm voice said, and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, keeping his hands around Foxy's throat.

"SHORYUKEN!" *CRAAAAAACK*

Knight had landed a spiraling uppercut that sent Rook flying backwards.

Knight landed, and fell to one knee, holding her stomach.

"Hehe, broken ribs, ruptured kidney, bullet wound courtesy of that guy, still managed to pull that off, damn I'm good." Knight said to no one in particular.

Bishop ran back over to Knight.

"Woah woah woah Knight, take it easy." Bishop said, not concerned about Rook, but about Knight.

"Psh, someone had to do it." Knight joked.

The group ran over to Knight, but Jacks ran to Foxy.

"You ok?" Foxy asked Jacks in a soft voice, still on the ground.

"I should be asking you that." Jacks and Foxy both laughed.

Spring walked over to the duo, his gun evaporated into pixels in the way it had appeared. He held a hand to Foxy, which he took and got up.

"Well, that guys a dick." Foxy said, rubbing his neck.

"Yea, that's Rook for ya, Knight knocked him the fuck out though, so we're good."

Jacks still held his knife in his hands, which he sheathed.

"Ok, is the rift I opened still there?" Bishop asked, taking Knight's arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, these two are very familiar with your rifts." Spring chuckled.

"Splendid, we will be on our way then!" Bishop shouted.

"Wait, what about that monster, and Rook?" Jacks said, concerned even about Rook now.

"The monster won't be coming back anytime soon, and Rook is walking home." Freddy said.

"Yea, he has a very short temper for such a big dude." Chica and Bonnie laughed.

"Hmph, well, let's get going." Freddy nonchalantly said.

*TRAVELING MONTAGE!*

They were back at the base, Foxy and Jacks had now learned exactly where they were, under Spring's house.

Freddy had entered Jacks' and Foxy's room, they were playing tic-tac-toe, with about 8 million boards drawn on the wall.

"Wellllllll, I see you've found a way to entertain yourselves!" Freddy awkwardly exclaimed.

Jacks and Foxy both looked at Freddy, they had bags under their eyes and they looked almost possessed.

"Yeaaaaa, well, I was just checking on you guys, catchya later." Freddy slipped away.

"*Sigh* Well, I'm gonna take a walk." Jacks said, bored out of his mind.

"But-But tic-tac-toe." Jacks was already gone.

Jacks still had yet to explore all of these hallways and rooms, so he casually walked down, trying to avoid doors that looked off-limits.

Jacks came across two bathrooms, one kitchen, a dining room, and Spring's copious amounts of porn mags.

None of which caught his eye, until he came across a room with a paper sign on it written in yellow crayon.

"MECHANIC." Jacks read the sign aloud.

Jacks' curiosity got the best of him, and he entered the room.

He found countless amounts of gadgets and gear on the walls of the room, he walked down the hallway of tech completely star struck.

"HRRRRRG, HRRRRRRRG, HRRRRRRRG!" Jacks could swear that he heard Knight.

Jacks turned a corner to find what seemed to be Knight at a workbench, but she wore shorts and a t-shirt instead of armor, revealing that she had yellow fur. She was struggling to take her helmet off.

"Oh, good, ya mind helping me with this?" She pointed to her helmet.

Jacks noticed that she had bandages wrapped around her lower chest, and her thigh. Both sections slightly soaked with blood.

"Ummm, uh, s-sure!" Jacks walked over.

"That stupid fuggin Sin crushed the neck loop of my helmet, pull real hard." Knight said, turning around.

"Pull from the front of the neck." Knight kept explaining.

Jacks grabbed on.

"Ok, one, two, THREE!" Jacks counted down.

The helmet came flying off and hit the wall behind them.

Knight's voice was no longer muffled, and when Jacks saw her face his heart had skipped a beat.

She had very shiny, golden fur around her face, the cutest ears on the top of her head, she spoke with the voice of angels as Jacks stared.

"What, is it the eye?" Knight said.

Jacks just realized she had one bright green eye on her left, but the right one was completely black except for a tiny pinprick white spot in the center.

"I, uh." Jacks choked on his words.

"Well, my real name is Francis, Francis Gold, good to meetcha!" Francis stuck out her hand to shake Jacks'.

He just stood there, starstruck.

 _So, was it worth the wait? I still cant explain how sorry I am guys, and I thank you loyal fans out there. Well, I encourage reviews, like I always say. May you all have a wonderful day!_


	10. The Disfunctional Family

_Yo guys, hows it going? I put a lot of thought into this chapter so I hope you like it! Also, I had an idea for a kind of "Interview" chapter after the story ends, it will be a way to ask the characters questions, including myself, so if you have any humorous or sincere questions for me or the characters, be sure to either private message me, or leave it in a review. Well, here we go._

 ** _***********************************************ON WITH THE STORY*******************************************************_**

"I-I'm Jacks." Jacks stuttered as he shook her hand.

Francis shook her head once, and then looked at the workbench, she seemed to be fine despite her injuries. Jacks though back to that moment, the beast faking an injury to invoke a moment of triumph, before sending a wave of fear through the entire group. He cringed to himself before trying to talk to Francis.

"So, uh, are you, ya know, ok?" Jacks tried to talk.

"What? Oh, right." She rubbed her hand on her upper wound, without even looking at Jacks.

"I'm great, Grey cast a healing rune on me, so I should be good within about two hours." Francis finished.

Jacks thought it best to not question what a rune was, it sounded awesome, and that's all he cared about. There was, however, something he did question.

"Grey?"

"You should know him as Bishop, the guy who broke that beast's leg." Francis explained.

"Ah." Jacks was excited to be around the closest thing to superheroes he'd ever seen, now including his brother, but also felt left out, he had only had a moment of power when he was first brought here, and that was because of his dagger, not him.

"Oh, speaking of which, he wanted to talk to you, he's out the door, and down the hall to your right, third door on the left." Francis said very suddenly, confusing Jacks

"Oh, alright." Jacks said to the back of Francis's head, a little concerned. She continued to tinker with something on the workbench. He still could not get over her beauty, it was funny, Jacks had never found most women attractive. Jacks followed her instructions until he came across a white door.

The second he opened it a white gloved hand grabbed his own hand, and pulled him over to a chair, which he was forced into. A flashlight was shined in his eyes, blinding him.

"Now now, you look pretty shaken up." An unknown voice spoke softly.

The flashlight was taken down, and the bright spot was gone revealing not a polybian, but an almost skeletal looking construct made of metal. Two ears popped from the sides of it's head, and it had dark blue eyes.

Jacks found himself staring once again.

"Ok, now I need you to say ahhhhh." The robot held a tongue depressor up. Jacks was reluctant, but complied.

"Ahhhhhh."

The thing wrote on a clip board before standing up and taking Jacks' hand.

"I am Grey, team medic, cook, badass, I'm a jack of all trades." The robot said.

Jack tried his hardest not to chuckle, but couldn't help himself.

The robe he was wearing did not fit at all, was he a complete skeleton?

"Ok Jacks, I'm gonna do a little experiment, I need you to hold very still."

"Wait, I haven't told you my name, how do you?" Jacks was cut off.

"Hold. Still." The skeletal robot said, placing its hands around Jacks' head.

The very second the machine placed its hands around Jacks' head, the machine saw a vision, nothing but a loud screech and a blast of purple. From the sudden rush, the machine let go of Jacks, and looked at him very surprised.

"Woah, no wonder you're a Knight." The robot explained, holding its head.

"Wha-what did you do?" Jacks stuttered asking the question.

"It was…. It was a test a preform on all newcomers, not that we've ever gotten any. It is a test to let me see what kind of power your OverLoad possesses." The machine trailed off.

"And quite frankly, you have one of the biggest OverLoads I've ever seen, it will be a blast activating it!" The robot sounded excited.

"But spring said…."

"Spring said that you had unlocked it, not activated it, unlocking the OverLoad is sort of an…. Initiation, to put it lightly. Whenever an OverLoad is unlocked, sin will try to find that OverLoad to destroy it. The second a Sin sees you, it peers into your very soul, revealing almost everything about you, including your name. Sin are small parts of one being, they share thoughts, so now, all sin know everything about you. Then in that field, that sin seemed to speak in a manor directed towards you, and that's also how I knew your name." Jacks liked this guy the most, he seemed to actually understand that Jacks had no idea how this power worked.

"Back on the topic of the OverLoad, the unlocking of the OverLoad is not quite as….explosive as the activation." The robot chuckled.

"When you unlock the OverLoad, it is like gaining a lighter when you have a bomb around. You have the ability to light it, you just need to hold the lighter right." The machine continued to shed light on the subject.

"And when you activate the OverLoad… Is when the bomb goes off?" Jacks began to understand.

"And you are the biggest bomb I've ever seen." The robot finished.

Jacks felt a warm feeling in his heart, a mixture of pride, and awe.

"I'm sure you are wondering about that dagger as well, but, I know not of how that works." The machine shrugged.

Jacks looked at the sheathed blade at his side and patted it.

The door at the end of the room slammed open, and the duo heard very heavy footsteps along with the clanking of armor.

Jacks looked back to see a white fox stomping through the room. It had to be Rook, it was wearing his armor all except the helmet. The fox actually looked quite handsome in the eyes of polybians, beautiful white fur, pointy ears, and a bushy grey tail that had been revealed when he took his greaves off.

"Did you forget to take the trash out Grey?" The fox asked, nodding toward Jacks.

Yep, that's Rook all right.

"Did the walk back home teach you nothing Vix?" Grey asked to the foxy.

Jacks couldn't help but snicker.

"Somethin' funny kid? Want me to do to you what I did to your so called brother? I could crush you with one hand." Vix said, holding his hand up and clenching it into a fist.

Jacks found it funny that a guy was named after a female fox.

"That won't be happening, Vix, you went way out of line at that fight." Grey explained.

"No, what was way out of line was that kid's aim." The fox scoffed at his own joke.

Jacks didn't do anything, he didn't want to anger the already pissed berserker.

Another sound at the door, followed by Francis' voice.

"I couldn't help but hear Vix being a dick once again!" Francis said, walking in the room carrying a big box.

Vix ran quickly over to Francis to help her with the box.

"Francis, you need to rest." Vix spoke softly, for once.

"Yea, yea, Grey already put the rune on, don't get your tail in a twist." Francis blew him off.

Vix put the box on the table and read the label, he frowned, and pushed the box over to Jacks while turning around.

"It's for you." Vix said in a monotone.

"Well go on, open it dummy!" Francis said, putting her hands on Jack's shoulders.

Without a word, Jacks tore open the box and was instantly mind blown. First he pulled out a weird looking gauntlet, with a small barrel on the top of it. He then pulled out a very lightweight metal cuirass of a deep purple color. It had a slot across the chest in which his dagger fit perfectly. He bumped the cuirass a few times with his fist to test its toughness, when he did so a white haze appear and bounced his fist back.

Jacks quickly put the two items on over his normal clothing, and smiled.

"The barrel on the gauntlet is a small grappling hook to make escapes, you'll probably need it cuz you don't have your OverLoad. Also the chest plate has small amounts of nanotechnology, they will completely shield you from harm." Francis said happy of Jacks reaction.

"When I heard we were getting a newcomer, I just had to start building your gear. So, waddya think?" Francis said holding her arms out.

Jacks chuckled.

"How did you know my favorite color was purple?"

 _I DID THE THING! So, our trio has been revealed as, golden freddy, the endoskeleton, and mangle. What did you all think?_


	11. Jacks' Reluctance

_Hey guys, its Austorias, hows it going so far? THIS IS NOW OFFICIALLY A NOVELLA! HYPE WITH ME! Like I always say, I really like reading reviews and messages, so be sure to leave one if you can, also, start leaving questions for the characters if you want to see them in the end of story questionnaire, they can be for any character, or myself. Enjoy!_

 ** _**********************************************ON WITH THE STORY********************************************************_**

Francis chuckled at the remark from Jacks.

"I designed them both myself, completely from scrap!" Francis proudly exclaimed.

Vix gave a surprised look at Francis, as if in a state of unease.

"Why the hell did you give them to him?! He shot you and nearly got you killed!" Vix said, pointing to Jacks without looking at him.

Deep, deep down Jacks wanted to beat the absolute hell out of this guy, but number one, he was a shrimp compared to him, and number two, he didn't want to raise tension even further between them.

"Oh blow it out your ass, at least he tried doing something for that section of the fight!" Grey sassed him.

Vix smiled slyly, and then turned around to face Jacks.

"Yea, and all the other sections he was either crying, or hiding behind his so called brother like a bitch." Vix tilted his head back and forth while saying this, trying to anger Jacks.

Jacks blinked, keeping the same, low eyed expression while starring into the white fox's eyes. They held that pose for a good five seconds before Vix let out a "Humph" and walked out the door.

"Fucking ass….." Jacks muttered under his breath, he began to cool his anger.

"Awww don't let him bother you, he is just, well, hard on newbies." Francis said, putting her arm around Jacks' shoulder.

Jacks thought back to something she had said earlier, and looked at her confused.

"I thought you said you've never gotten a newcomer before." Jacks questioned

Francis' smiling face instantly turned into a frown, and her one white pinprick pupil shrank even more.

"Well then, I guess it's just cuz you popped a cap in my ass." Francis shrugged and thinned her lips.

A very awkward moment of silence occurred, before Francis got an idea in her head. Her smile returned twice as big. Grey crossed his arms, he knew that face.

"Hey! I now what'll cheer you up, why don't we, wait for it, go fight some crime, break in your new gear!" Francis lightly punched Jacks in the arm.

Jacks looked at her like she was crazy, he spoke in a high voice.

"Aren't we supposed to keep the OverLoad hidden?" Jacks questioned.

"Guuuuh, you're killin' me." Francis grunted loudly, drooping her arms.

"I can fight without mine, and you can't use yours."

"But aren't you still hurt?"

"Nope, rune finally did the trick."

"I've never really had to fight before, I mean, sure Spring taught me but…."

"Then this will be a good time to test your stuff!"

"But I'm a rookie."

"So am I!"

"But…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME ON!" Francis finished the back and forth talk by grabbing Jacks' arm and pulling him through the door way, Grey shook his head and laughed to himself, before thinking about the vision Jacks' OverLoad gave him, and his dagger.

"Such potential" Grey muttered to himself.

(IN THE HALLWAYS)

Jacks was being pulled by his left arm down the hallway, he tried making an excuse to get out of her crazy idea of a good time.

"Bu-but Foxy will be worried!" Jacks shouted, Bonnie and Chica both passed them, laughing heavily, they were in combat gear heading toward the plane.

Without even a word, Francis, flung around to the door next to them and opened it, revealing Foxy reading a magazine on his bed titled "PlayFox", and the label was a static image of a fox wearing a bow tie. He quickly threw the magazine behind him and looked at Francis, still holding Jacks by the arm.

"Hellooooooooooo Mr. Fawkes, I was wondering if I could take Jacks out tonight." Francis said with her million dollar smile. She tilted her head a lot to the left, to seem innocent, but it was hard for her with her eye.

"Well, I'm guessing you're the face behind Knight's mask, you can call me Foxy, Foxy Tinkers!" Foxy extended a hand.

Jacks was looking up at Foxy lipping "HELP ME" over and over, helpless in the bear's grasp.

"Francis." She quickly said shaking Foxy's hand.

Foxy opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again to speak.

"By all means, take him all across the damn world, just have him back by midnight." Foxy laughed at his own joke.

"I make no promises." Francis smirked.

Francis then peeled out of the doorway still holding Jacks by his arm. They went up the hidden stairwell, through Spring's house, and out the door. They were blasted with cool air of the dusk wind on top of the large hill the house sat on.

They felt a rumble in the ground, before a large crack formed in front of the hillside facing the city behind them. The plane then exited through the crack surprisingly silently, and the crack closed as it flew off into the distance.

Francis stretched her arms above her head, before groaning.

"Welp, *Clap* let's get started. Use that hook of yours, and get us onto a roof!" Freddy put her hands on her hips in anticipation.

She snapped and laughed a bit.

"Oh yea, probably should tell you how to shoot it. Clench a fist really tightly, and recoil your arms backward." Francis pointed to Jacks' gauntlet.

Jacks said nothing, just inspected his arm before holding his hand up, clenching a fist, and pulling his arm down.

Francis was dying when he was dangling helplessly from the roof of Spring's house.

 _Sooooo, how was it? I'm trying to be more descriptive of actions in the story, as well as adding more humor. Should I keep this up? Or go back to how I used to write it?_


	12. Super Hero Syndrome

**_Hey guys, it's Austorias, astronomically long delay on this chapter, I faced a loss in the family recently and just didn't feel up to writing for the past few weeks, just know that I am back again, and uploads will steadily return to normal. Be sure to leave a review, I love to read them, and leave questions for the characters if you want them to appear in the after story interview! Well, here you are! (The chapters will get longer ErenYeager 1st!)_**

 ** _*************************************************ON WITH THE STORY*****************************************************_**

Francis pulled Jacks' leg as hard as she could, and he came to the ground with a loud thud. He brushed himself off and looked at Francis while still sitting on the ground.

"Hehe, well now, heh, you know how to use it." She said, holding her stomach in laughter, and helping Jacks up. Jacks staggered up with Francis' help, and rubbed his arm in embarrassment. Francis acknowledged the gesture and quickly tried to be considerate.

"Well, it takes some practice, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it! Now, let's try again, but onto a roof!" Francis said, pointing to a nearby rooftop while holding Jacks' shoulder.

Jacks sighed.

"Do I have to?" Jacks groaned to himself over the crazy task. Jacks did like the gear, but he did not want to use it.

Francis shook him around, before holding him in place again.

"YES! Even if you don't want to be here, I do, and besides, imagine the crimes that could be happening out there, mugging, murder, rape, robbing. Could you sleep at night knowing you let those go down?

Jacks was surprised with Francis' sudden deepness of thought, she seemed so light hearted. Jacks blinked, and shook his head.

"No…." Jacks sighed, like a child who had to go to the dentist's office.

"Then, get us on a roof, we need a good vantage point, pick one, any one!" Francis pointed toward many of the roofs in the distance.

"*sigh* That one." Jacks sighed again.

"Good choice, well, you know what to do, just point it in the right direction this time." Francis chuckled while talking.

Jacks looked at his gauntlet and pointed it at a roof to his right, he closed one eye, aiming carefully. Then Francis wrapped his arms around his, in what seemed to be a hug.

"Um, Francis?" Jacks asked, still holding his gauntlet to the roof, but looking at her.

"What, I'm not supposed to use my OverLoad, so, you need to carry me." Francis said, tightening her grip.

Jacks shook his head, and went back to aiming. He took in a deep breath, to steady his aim further, and then cocked his wrist backward.

The coil shot from the barrel with a zipping noise, similar to zipping up jeans. The hook landed just above the small parapet, it dragged back a bit before hooking onto the parapet. Jacks smiled for once.

"Ok, now what?" Jacks said to Francis, still holding on to him.

"Small button on your index finger, press it with your thumb." Francis said, slightly annoyed.

Jacks looked at the gauntlet, and the button in question. He smirked quizzically, and pressed it with his thumb.

The gauntlet dragged Jacks forward, causing him to stagger before it took him off his feet. He twisted and turned along with Francis, but they made it up there. They both rolled along the roof a bit until Francis got up.

"Not bad for a first timer." Francis said. She looked around at the city below her with her fists on her hips, the classic super hero stance.

She also took a small flask from her back pocket and took a swig. Jacks cringed when she handed it to him.

"Sip?" She asked.

"No, I don't like alcohol." Jacks said, sounded slightly pissed off.

"Ohhoho, this isn't booze, just take a sip." Francis laughed and shook the container.

Jacks disdainfully reached for the flask, he looked down the nozzle of it, but couldn't make out anything. He shrugged, and brought it to his lips, instantly, he was assailed by the sweetest taste he had ever tasted. He coughed, and handed it back to Francis, not showing that he was about to puke.

"Surprise! Honey!" She yelled putting the flask back in her pocket.

Jacks said nothing, he just looked at the city around him. His eyes hanged low, he raised his shoulders high. He just listened and watched. Francis questioned this before smiling at him.

"Super-hero syndrome already? Damn, you haven't even saved someone yet." Francis slapped his back, causing him to nearly fall off of the roof. Jacks still said nothing.

"Well we aren't going to find much if we just stay put, why don't we…"  
Francis was interrupted by a loud shriek, followed by laughing. The friendly look on her face was instantly wiped off, and she looked serious.

"That's close, Jacks, take us that way." Francis said, pointing to an adjacent building to the north.

Jacks seemed to be a lot more quick and steady with his grapple this time, cunningly using it to hook onto a flagpole and swing further onward. Francis barely had time to grab on.

The wind blew into Jacks' ears as he swung forth, the brisk feeling of it against his face and neck. He heard the silent coo of the breeze sifting through the wind, inside him a soft mix of calm reluctance, and jagged, joyous excite.

They landed with Jacks losing his balance and tumbling on his side for a few feet, and Francis skidding on her behind for a similar distance.

The alley way they landed in front of was occupied, a man, and a woman, both looking confused at the duo. Jacks quickly jittered to his feet before puffing out his chest and raising his shoulders, followed by Francis brushing the dirt and rocks off of her backside and checking to make sure her tail was ok.

The man quickly dropped a shiny object and ran, his thin tail disappearing around the corner.

Francis quickly broke into a sprint down after him, she didn't look back, but she did give Jacks' a command.

"TEND TO THE GIRL, I GOT DIS BITCH!" Francis still managed to crack a joke out.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID!?..." Before Jacks could finish his sentence, Francis was already out of his line of sight.

Jacks thought that this was supposed to be his time to shine, but he realized that he needed to help that lady instead of self-loathing.

He jogged over to her and asked the common questions.

"Are you hurt?"

"What's your name?"

"Who was that guy?"

"How did this happen."

Jacks listened to her responses at the same time he was realizing that this wasn't much different than where he started. A strange man mugging a woman, an alleyway, a couple valiant heroes. The only thing different was that the heroes were separated.

That didn't bother him much, until he thought about the million dollar, question.

(What if that guy is a Sin?)

Jacks told the lady to run to the nearest police station before grappling onto the roof, that sin wasn't going to fool him!

 _ **So, Jacks finally grew a backbone huh? Lets see how this unfolds...**_


	13. Kindred Hearts

_**Hey everyone, it's Austorias, I was in a good mood today, so a kicked into my writer's trance and pumped out a pretty good chapter! This is a more heart to heart chapter, so you might want to read carefully. As always be sure to leave a review, they are my favorite thing to read! Be sure to leave or send me questions for the characters if you want them to appear later on! HERE WE GO!**_

 _ ************************************************ON WITH THE STORY**********************************************************_

(Shit, I need to get to Francis!) Jacks thought to himself. He ran as quickly as he could across the roof before jumping and grappling to the next, he was getting the hang of this! He ran and jumped, and ran and jumped, and ran and jumped until a shrill cry was released across the silent night. Jacks did a double take before seeing in the distance Francis tackling down the rat and giving him one hell of a left hook. Jacks stuttered down the flight of stairs and ran towards them both.

Taking one of his hands and bringing it around his back, Francis put the rat in a restraining hold. Francis smiled at her work before hearing footsteps approaching her.

"Hey, *Puff*, did you get 'em?" Jacks was out of breath, and stopped with his hands on his knees.

"Francis, *huff*, he could be a Sin." Jacks seemed to not take his own sentence seriously.

Francis stared blankly at him.

"*Snicker* Believe me, if he was, I'd be dead. Sin don't play a lot of mind games, it's just stalk, pounce, kill, repeat. They keep it simple stupid." Francis tilted her head and smiled, earning one in return from Jacks. Jacks then changed his expression to be more monotone.

"Should we really be uh, disclosing this info?" Jacks asked Francis, motioning toward the struggling rat under her.

She quickly looked at the rat with an exasperated look.

"Oh, right!" Francis instantly put her right elbow directly into the rat's neck, causing him to go limp and lay flat.

"Hand me one of your spare grapple ropes." Francis raised her hand up to Jacks without even looking at him. Jacks complied, searching around in his bag for a couple seconds before pulling out the item of interest.

"Thanks." Francis finished. She pulled the rat's other hand to his side and tied him up to a tree using the said rope.

Francis felt the chilled night wind against her, all she had was a t-shirt and shorts for protection against the harsh cold.

Francis rubbed her hands together, Jacks could see her breath as she stood up.

"W-w-well, that's enough kickin' butt for one night, l-l-lets head back to Spring's." Francis rubbed the side of her arms and shivered, her teeth chattering.

Jacks began to step forward until Francis stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Hold on." Francis said suddenly.

She pulled Jacks over toward her and pulled him into a very tight hug, putting her head over his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his waist.

She nestled her head in between his neck and shoulder. Jacks could feel her fur against him, so warm, and soft. As well as her more, eh, feminine parts against his chest. He could feel his face heating up, he struggled to try and get out of Francis' vice like grip, but to no avail.

"Stop, just, stop." Francis nestled her head in even more.

Jacks heard her breathing, very slow and steady, like she was asleep. His heart began to speed up, he could feel it beating from his fingertips to his knees. Jacks stood there, rigid as a board.

Francis shook slightly as she removed herself from Jacks, she sighed, and hugged herself before speaking.

"Hah, sorry, just needed some warmth." She said, rubbing the back of her head as she began walking. She walked in a weird way, tapping her hands at her sides with her head slightly tilted down. Jacks observed.

(Is she, embarrassed?) Jacks thought to himself walking behind her.

Francis seemed very open about things, words, thoughts, her body language, Jacks couldn't help but love something about that. Jacks always hated people who were shy, sure, she did just show a little embarrassment, but that was because Jacks rejected her. Jacks trotted along with the cheesiest smile in the world.

"Hey Francis?" Jacks asked, continuing beside her.

"Yea?" She replied, looking over at him.

"If this was supposed to be my little "Get used to this", quest, why did you take that guy down, you didn't even let me give chase?" Jacks said, obvious disappointment in his voice.

Francis looked down at her feet, then back at Jacks closing her black eye.

"Well, I honestly thought the same thing you did… that that man coulda' been a Sin.

{Queue dramatic music XD}

"I saw that man, in the alleyway over the woman. It seems overly exaggerated to say, maybe even a bit crazy of me…. But if that man was a Sin, if he was powerful, he really could have killed you, both of us maybe. I just couldn't take that chance, it is a Knight's duty to protect the weak, and let's face it, you're pretty weak. I just, *sigh*, you're the only person who I've actually gotten to talk to who doesn't throw me aside because of my, well, optical issues, and my general awkwardness, and who also isn't someone back at base. I've been a laughing stock by almost everyone who walks by me for years, people are horrible, you really are the first one not to be. I was honestly waiting for you to do so for a while, to cast me aside, but you haven't yet, so I just felt a connection with you, like that we could be….."

"Friends." Francis stated. She walked closer to Jacks, still with a blank expression on her face.

Jacks grinned.

"People can be horrible like you said, I should know." Jacks said with a very serious tone.

Francis changed her expression to one of comfort as she looked up at him.

"I've never really known what it's like to be…. Normal." Jacks looked down at his furless arms.

"People would discriminate me, for not having fur on my body, for being snoutless, for not having a tail, or scales, or wings, or long ears, or a pouch, or a trunk, the list goes on." Jacks said lowering his arms.

"Fawkes and Spring were my only friends, and they were more of brothers anyway." Jacks continued.

"They would always have to protect me from everyone, I over time grew accustomed to it, I softened up, I grew weak."

"If there is anything we can connect on, it is our differences as weird as it sounds."

"And because of our connections, you seem the best person to ask."

Francis' ears perked up at this remark.

"Will you help me, to become stronger, to become a Knight?" Jacks raised a hand to Francis, he smirked.

Francis gave her own big smile back and took his hand, pulling him into another hug, this time though, Jacks returned the gesture.

"Jackson Eos Tinkers." Jacks said, not removing himself.

"Francis May Gold." She returned.

Francis continued smiling burying her head in his shoulder again.

This was their first formal greeting not interrupted by anything, or anyone. They had not known each other for very long, but they both felt very at home with each other after their respective spiel. Francis wasn't cold anymore, she felt warmer than any fire could ever provide. Jacks didn't feel weak anymore, nothing but strength flowed throughout his heart. They both knew how much that they now cared about each other from just the exchange of a few sentences, it really is crazy how the mind, no, how the soul work. Francis actually ended up having to blink a tear away from her face, the small stream running down her sleek, fluffy face.

They both released the hug, and were greeted with the sound of hysterical laughter. The newfound friends looked down to uncover a certain fox, who was emanating the laughter.

 _ **THE SHIP HAS BEGUN TO SAIL! Two of our heroes have found an unusual bond between each other haven't they? So, what did ya think? Be sure to leave me a review, I don't mind hatemail! Leave questions for the characters as well if you want them to appear!**_


	14. Brutal Training

_**Hey guys, Austorias here, made a super extra long chapter just for you guys! Don't forget to review my work! Also, leave me a question for the characters or myself in a review or private message if you want to see them appear later.**_

Jacks was enthralled in a blissful darkness, nothing but absolute peace flowing through and around him. He saw a figure over the black landscape, a fluorescent white glow coming off of it. Jacks swam across the infinite spanning dark towards it, taking a second to notice his apparel, he wore a very elegant tuxedo, with a white button up undershirt, and a flower in the pocket. The closer he was to the figure, the harder it became to see, getting blurrier and blurrier, until it was nothing but a ball of white fuzz. Jacks reached out a hand to the figure, but when his hand touched it, the figure was gone seemingly instantly, like when you blink thoughts away. Jacks marveled at the sight, but in the distance, he saw the figure appear, standing on the abyss. A bright flash caused Jacks to rub his eyes from pain, but when he regained sight, another figure was there, the same shining white color as the original. A bright flash, and another, and another, and another. Before Jacks knew it, the entire blackness was covered in these white figures, but this time, the figures moved closer to him. With the strange beings converging in, Jacks wanted to move, run even, but inside him a sudden warmth was spurned, like the feeling you get when you have a crush on someone. Suddenly, Jacks didn't want to move, Jacks just wanted the warm feeling to persist. One of the figures grabbed Jacks by the collar with and ethereal hand, and Jacks was pulled up through the blackness. He still did not resist, he just smiled and tried to maintain the warmth. The vast blackness had no movement to it, it seemed as if he was being pulled through empty space entirely, like nothing existed.

The figure kept pulling Jacks until the blackness had a strange, ice cold sensation that chilled Jacks to the bone. The figure was gone by the time Jacks turned around, and when he faced his original direction, there lie an old, antiquated glass mirror, Victorian style. Jacks looked deeply into said mirror, due to curiosity, but he did not see himself. Jacks instead saw a person with his features standing in the mirror with similar clothing, but there was one difference. The figure had a red, furry fox ear stitched onto its head, it's jaw was replaced with that of some sort of bear, and it had multiple patches of fur haphazardly stitched on to various parts of the body. Jacks moved his arm upward, and the reflection copied, Jacks moved his jaw, the reflection copied, Jacks put his hand on the mirror, the reflection copied. Jacks left his hand there, just staring at the grotesque being, until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a brown, matted, furry arm sticking into his chest, blood running down it. He looked back up to see the same reflection he had before, but this time, there was no mirror.

He felt the figure gripping down on his heart within his chest, blood continuing to pour down. The figure spoke in a staticy, distorted tone.

"Embraaaaaaace meeeeeeeeeeeee….." The figure trailed off into static, still staring into Jacks' eyes. All this time Jacks showed no pain, or even emotion. He gave the figure one last look, and grabbed the arm in his chest.

*Spppliiirt*

Jacks pulled on it's arm, pulling it out of his chest, causing more blood to spew out everywhere. Jacks pulled the figure's arm, still locked into a staring contest with it. He felt the arm coming slowly out of his chest cavity, Jacks pulled until he saw another hand grip the arm, but it was not his own. A man on his right, not covered in fur, but like Jacks, with the suit jacket and everything, gripped the arm and pulled, and they pulled until another unfamiliar hand joined the tug-of-war. A woman on Jack's right, looking like Jacks as well, no fur but on her head, and wearing a beautiful white gown and rose in her hair, grasped the arm as well. The man actually did look a lot like Jacks, short head fur, heavily built, a bit chubbier in the chest, but with the most handsome features on his face coupled with two fiery, bright red eyes. The woman had long hair that trailed to her lower back, and very stoic facial feature. Her skin was perfect, no blemish or abnormality on it, paired with bright, radiant blue eyes.

Jacks looked at the two strange people, and back at the malformed figure. The trio pulled with all of their might on the arm in Jacks' chest, making more blood fly in the faces and clothing.

*SPLAT*

The arm was removed, the trio still holding it, inside the hand of it was a glowing, radiant white orb, that had streams of light coming off of it. The figure still had the same blank stare on its face, gripping the orb. Jacks smiled, until he felt a mind-numbingly painful sensation.

The figure had crushed the orb in it's hand, and swallowed the pieces.

Everything faded to white for Jacks.

"Hellooooooooow? Jackson?" A mysterious voice said, in a muffled tone.

Jacks shot up from the blankets he was under, gasping and hyperventilating. He looked over to see Francis beside his bead, looking down on him with a worried tone.

"You were tossing and turning and making noises while you slept, you musta' been having a nightmare." Francis said, crouching down.

"Mmmmph." Jacks stretched and rubbed his eyes. Feeling his muscles relax, Jacks calmed down a lot. Francis smiled at this, she found it adorable.

"Wait!" Jacks quickly exclaimed.

He pulled his grey pajama shirt off over his head, revealing his bare chest. Jacks wasn't very fit, in fact he was really out of shape, he had a bit of belly fat, and some minor man-boobage. Jacks put his hand over his heart and sighed with relief, no gaping hole in his chest.

"That bad huh?" Francis said, a large amount of caring in her voice.

Francis was still in her pajamas as well, blue, fuzzy long pants with a dinosaur pattern on them, as well as a white overshirt.

"Yea, it was a strange one to say the least." Jacks continued to rub his eyes. He looked around the room, still sitting on his bed. He noticed that Fawkes' bed was empty.

"Hey, where's Foxy?" Jacks asked, not worried about his health, more of everyone else's.

Francis smiled, and stood up, she spoke with a strange softness in her voice.

"Well, the whole group other than me n' you went to Earth to hunt down that Sin that we failed to kill last time." Francis spoke very carefully, as if trying to not offend someone. Even still, Jacks was taken slightly back by the fact that the group did not take him with them on the mission.

Foxy didn't even tell him…

Jacks did not show any pain, even though he was pretty damn torn on the matter.

"Well, I voluntarily stayed behind to spend the day training with you!" She changed her tone to that of a true knight.

Jacks looked at her with a confused look and crossed his arms.

"You asked me to help you get stronger, and by my Knight's Honor, I must help those who need it." She continued her little speech, trying to be inspiring, but to Jacks she just sounded like a big dumbass.

Even though he was reluctant about her tone, Jacks was excited to be able to be worth something

"Well uh, I appreciate that you stayed here for me Knight." Jacks called her by her title, throwing her off for a second, but she realized.

"Knight, what, are we not friends anymore?" Knight asked.

Jacks felt a sudden sense of dejavu, and decided to go all the way with it.

"Sorry, Francis." Jacks shook his head to jar his brain.

A moment of silence occurred until Francis spoke up.

"Well you aren't getting' any more trained just sitting there, let's go!" Francis shouted at the top of her lungs before grabbing Jacks by the arm and dragging him out the door. Jacks thought back to the last time Francis did this, and doubt struck him.

"NO NO NOT AGAIN!" Jacks screamed as he dug at his wrist, trying to get out of Francis' grip.

"Yep, you're right, not this time." Francis dragged him into a room filled with their equipment.

Jacks could pay more attention to the room now that Francis had let him go, the room was a complete shade of white, but a dark red light gave a haze to everything in sight. (Hey that rhymed!)

Their equipment was hanging along the walls in a certain category system.

Weapons-Armor-Gadgets.

Francis looked to Jacks with a soul piercing stare, her black eye's pupil grew slightly larger.

"Now, you're going to carry everything in this room to the holodome all the way on the other side of the building." Francis spoke in a monotone voice.

"Not too bad, it'll just take a while!" Jacks seemed overly cocky, Francis was eager to shut him down.

"In one trip." Francis said bluntly

"Scuse me?" Jacks asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Francis got annoyed at him seeming to not take her seriously.

"You got shit in your ears?! Carry. It. In. One. Trip. Everything at once. All of it on your shoulders and back!" Francis pulled one of her sudden mood changes once again.

Jacks did not say anything in return, he didn't want to anger the woman any more than he already had.

"Well, start packing." She said, crossing her arms.

Jacks grabbed multiple packs and duffle bags and began shoving equipment into them, it took him a good fifteen minutes, thirteen duffle bags, and ten packs to get everything into them. The load weighed in at eight hundred and fifty six pounds in all.

Jacks turned at Francis and cocked an eyebrow, Francis simply stared back at him, still with her arms crossed.

"If you say so….." Jacks trailed off in his own words. He picked up a bag, strapped it on, and another, and another, until he had them all on. The enormous weight put high strain on his shoulders and back, and he could not hide the pain.

"You better start walking." Francis nodded toward the door with her same stance and expression.

"And don't even think about leaning on anything, you hear?" She said, not at all concerned with Jacks' expression of pain.

Jacks tried to take a step forward, but nearly fell over the second he lifted his foot up. He took a deep breath, and took a careful step forward. The packs were so heavy that it felt like he had walked a mile with every step. Jacks could feel the muscles in his arms, shoulders, and back tearing over time, giving off a burning feeling. He slowly trekked on, the pain in his body overwhelming him to the brink of exhaustion, as he walked, so did Francis, observing every step he took.

Jacks continued down the hallway, slowing down, the whole building seemed to shake with every crashing step that he took. He noticed that his left arm was slowly falling off of the pack's strap, he tried to hold it up, but he just couldn't. After a few more steps, his other arm was doing the same, he could not lift either of his arms up even if he wanted to do so. Jacks felt the same feeling in his shoulders and back, then snaking down into his legs. He slowly started into a crouch walk, then into a crawl, then, Jacks could not move at all.

The immense pain in Jacks' body caused him to have to blink away a few tears. He looked up at Francis from the ground, and spoke.

"Francis, w-what's…." He was cut off.

"The muscles in your body are completely destroyed, that's why you can't move." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Well, you dropped, so, carry it back, start over." Francis said, expecting Jacks to comply.

Jacks felt a sudden burst of anger and confusion, a dangerous combination.

"But Francis, I can't! Do you think any person alive could do this?! I asked you to help me become strong, not to throw me into the fires of hell!" Jacks snapped at Francis.

Francis rolled her eyes and sighed at Jacks, she then cracked her knuckles and with one hand, picked up Jacks by the collar bully style, while he still had the pack on. She brought her face very close to Jacks' and spoke through her teeth.

"Now, listen to the words coming out of my mouth. I don't want to see you get killed, I want to see you be the best damned Knight in existence! But you can't snap your fingers an expect greatness to appear on a silver platter in front of you, you have to carve it out yourself. It will hurt, a lot, and you will learn to hate it, but you will love what you can become with just a little material pain." Francis spoke in a static tone.

"So, do you want to know what it's like to be strong, or do you want to be strong?" Francis got even closer to his face.

Jacks could feel her hot breath pushing against his face, adding to his discomfort.

"I-I…. *Sigh* I want to be strong." Jacks put his head down.

"Good!" Francis changed her tone back to her happy go lucky, cheerful voice.

She leaned over and gave Jacks a kiss on the cheek before dropping him to the floor, giving Jacks the biggest mental whiplash he'd ever felt.

"Then pick yourself up, and start over." Francis changed her tone again back to her drill sergeant mode.

Jacks lie on the floor there trying to hide his blushed face from Francis, he did enjoy that kiss.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Francis yelled at the top of her voice to Jacks.

Jacks blinked, and tried to move himself up, to no avail. He tried again, grunting, like he was trying to open a jar of pickles. He tried one last time, and still, fell back to the ground.

Absolute anger and frustration overwhelmed him completely, his blood boiled at the thought of where he was. He was a Knight damnit! And he wasn't about to let some simple training challenge get in his way. Jacks pushed his body and mind to the absolute limit, he could feel the pain, but he ignored it entirely. Jacks screamed, yes, screamed at the top of his lungs trying to lift up. Francis saw a purple aura arising from Jacks, she looked down at him with a smirk of approval. Jacks continued screaming and straining himself until his hands were pressed into the ground like he was about to do a push up, and it got louder when he tried using his arms to push himself off of the ground. Jacks raised off of the ground until he was on his knees, he slowly dragged his leg into a kneeling position, and Jacks stood up with the pack.

 _ **And Jacks has unleashed his inner badass! But can he keep it that way? I guess we will have to wait and see!**_


	15. The Sliver of Power

_**Yo guys what's up? I just bought Cosmic Reaver Kassadin, best skin Riot ever made. Well, pumped out two chapters in two days, one of which was twice as long as my normal uploads, call it my sorry for being gone so long. I'm looking for some people to collaborate with, and looking for some OCs, if you're interested, send me a message or leave it in a review. Enjoy!**_

Jacks, now standing with the pack, turned around and headed back to the equipment room. His vision went tunnel, and he shook violently as he walked, but now instead of him trying to look tough, you could hear him whimpering and grunting violently with his steps, and tears streamed down his face in cold, salty watercourses. Jacks had changed his mindset completely in a few simple hours, before he was reluctant, and just wanted his power presented to him on a silver platter, like a greedy douchebag. Now, he had to, wanted to, work for this.

He stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes, but quickly continued on. The burning sensation in his body was completely excruciating, Jacks continued nonetheless. Jacks made it all the way back to the equipment room, he welcomed the harsh red light into his eyes. He turned around to face Francis, his face red with veins bulging from his forehead. Francis spoke with a voice of slight awe.

"To be honest, I thought you'd quit there. *Chuckle* Im glad you didn't." Francis took a moment before speaking again.

"I am impressed that you made it back, it gave me a small look at your OverLoad in the process." Francis spoke, looking slightly downward.

Jacks looked up in surprise, and Francis took notice.

"Yes, you do have the gift. Your OverLoad…. It's….." Francis trailed off again.

Jacks was getting annoyed at just standing around, he could've been halfway to the training area by now, but his curiosity of his power outweighed his desire to get the task over with. Francis shook her head and threw her arms down.

"That small sliver I saw, it's bigger than Vix's, Gray's, and Foxy's. Combined." Francis spoke with distress.

Jacks managed to get a few words out without collapsing.

"Mrrrgwhat'sthatmean?" He could barely talk without nearly passing out.

Francis began with a chuckle, and then broke out into hysterical laughter.

"It means you have the potential to be a very powerful Knight." She now spoke with joy.

"So we need to get to teaching you how to use it, GET WALKING!" She pointed to the door with both hands.

"And don't fall over again or you'll start over…. AGAIN!" She yelled as she followed him out.

*FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER, AT THE TRAINING AREA*

Jacks crashed through front doors and instantly started taking off the bags that had hindered him the whole way there. They fell to the floor making metallic noises, like pots and pans clanking together. Jacks as well fell to the ground, huffing and puffing from the exhausting trek over, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and turned over onto his back. The training area was big, Jacks saw the ceiling at least 70 feet above him, and he tilted his head forward to observe the landscape. The entire floor was covered in sand, and the walls were stained a matte white color, the area was a giant dome. Jacks shook his head, laid back down, and threw his arms behind him. His breathing steadied to that of sleep, and he almost WAS asleep, until he saw Francis peering down at him.

"Now, now, there's no time for that." Francis said, motioning him to get up. Jacks was reluctant, but he sighed, swore to himself, and got up.

Jacks was amazed when he got up, he felt light as a feather in the wind, even with his destroyed muscles! He spent a couple seconds jumping and running around like an idiot until Francis killed his buzz.

"Yes, yes, it's great I know, but, I'm not here to watch you make a fool of yourself." Francis chuckled, before handing Jacks his hardplate and robe, along with his grapple hook.

Jacks spent multiple seconds putting on his gear over his clothes, when he looked back up, Francis was in her gear as well, including her helmet. He actually got a good look at her helmet now. It came to a point in front of her face, and it hand one thin, horizontal slit to see out of, with multiple vertical slits to speak and breathe out of. Her dinosaur pajamas still showed poking out underneath her leggings.

"Now, I'm gonna see what you already know, we're going to fight. Don't worry, I'll hold back at first." Francis put her left hand on her corresponding hip and leaned slightly to the left with her upper torso.

"Soooooo, come on then." She finished, bending over and placing her hands on her thighs before moving one hand up and performing the *Come on* gesture. She as well closed her black eye and stuck her tongue out. If she was trying to arouse, or taunt Jacks, he couldn't tell the difference either way.

Jacks nodded his head a few times, and took a step back to take his stance, one hand up, one hand low, Francis staying in her current position. Jacks threw a punch right for her face, before he even got close, Francis hand him in a restraining hold, holding his hand up behind his back.

"Ooooohoho, you didn't even second guess fighting me, I must say I'm hurt." Francis put her head on his shoulder as she talked, trying to psyche him out.

Jacks put one foot behind her's and swept her leg out, causing her to fall back. He followed up by jumping around her and punched her right in the helmet. He grabbed his hand in pain, and shook it out a few times, metal hurts if you punch it. Francis got up with a handspring, and knocked on her helmet twice.

"Joulamin, Jacks! Indestructible to force! It was a good escape though." Francis took one step and seemingly flew over to Jacks, delivering a huge punch to the stomach. She held her arm there as Jacks keeled over in pain, she then launched Jacks across the dome by extending her arm forward all the way. She crossed her arms in pride and make a snide remark.

"And THAT was me holding back!"

 _ **There we have it, even with his mentoring from Spring, Jacks has no chance of matching Francis' skill or strength.**_

 _ **If you want to collaborate, or have an OC for me, be sure to let me know. And if anyone wants to play some League o Legends, hit me up XD.**_


	16. Interesting Finds

Jacks was lying face up on the ground, his head pounded, and his heart raced from excitement. He sat up, still pained from the powerful punch that Francis delivered to his chest. He grunted, and looked down at his body, even through his hardplate, that blow did major damage. Other than that he seemed to be fine, he got up slowly, and shakily, and began walking, or more of limping, over to Francis.

Jacks put a hand on his hip to lean on, and looked up at her, gasping for breath.

"Is *GASP* This *GASP* W-what *GASP* I have to." Jacks said, unable to speak properly from his likely dented ribcage.

Francis sighed, and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a sympathetic frown.

"Yes, Jacks, it is, I need to teach you how to be strong, how to protect yourself and others, because if you can't, there is no point in you carrying the title of Knight…." She spoke softly, with care, but remorse as well, like a parent lecturing a small child after being grounded.

Her white needle thin pupil grew to be the size of a normal eye.

"But, how do you *GASP*, expect me to keep this *GASP* up, my back and shoulders are *COUGH COUGH* destroyed, and I think you broke some *COUGH* Rrrribs." Jacks started to control the gasping and coughing, but it was still frequent.

"That's the point, I don't. You need to be brave Jacks, true bravery is knowing when you're weak, and scared, and pushing on anyways. When I first met you, in that field with the Sin, you proved to be, well, a giant pussy, but today, oooho today you proved that one hundred percent false." Jacks still stood there holding his chest.

"Today, you showed me that you can fight through pain by simply willing it away. Today, you showed me that you can figure out what must be done, and you WILL, get it done. Today, you stared me, someone eight hundred times stronger than you, in the face in a duel, and you fought with torn muscles, AND STILL MANAGED TO GET ME TO THE GROUND!" She started shaking Jacks all around, causing him to grunt in pain.

"I am amazed at what you've shown me today, well done Jacks!" She lightly punched him in the arm.

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes, being sarcastic.

"You get to rest for now, but don't think that you aren't training once your muscles come back stronger." She spoke down at him.

"*Chuckle* Yes ma'am. Jacks joked."

There was an aura of happiness throughout the room. Jacks felt good on the inside, in his soul, even though his outside, his body, hurt like all hell. Francis was glad to see that this guy, this weak, little bitch, as she would put it, to be one of the most determined people she'd ever met in her life.

Jacks walked back to his room, this time Francis carrying the giant luggage like it was nothing. He still had that shit-eating grin on his face. Not a word was said on the way back, none needed to be. Just like back in that field with the rat, they felt a connection here, something that drew their souls together, slowly stitching their destinies together. Jacks looked up at the dull, flickering fluorescent lights above them, one after another passing overhead in a straight line like soldiers marching into combat together. He looked down at the floor tiles, each symmetrical and identical running in diagonal patterns down the hallway. He then looked at the bear beside him. The way she was, very flamboyant in nature, always changing to suit the need around them. She could change her very being for the people around her in a split second. The first two, Jacks could read, they were in a set pattern, never ceasing to follow their direct set of order. Francis, however, Jacks could never put a finger on what she would do next, the first moment she was a drill sergeant, the next she's Dr. Phill? Her behavior continued to throw Jacks into a state of confusion, or maybe even…. Worry.

Jacks waved to Francis as she walked into the equipment room, the red glow still emanating from it's interior, and he continued without his big grin. He was now deep in thought about Francis.

(What's with her, I can't seem to pinpoint her style, I can tell her general attitude, but not her likeness….) Jacks continued with many thoughts and ideas on the hows and whys, looking down at the floor while he walked so the light would not distract him. Jacks came across that familiar white door and opened it to reveal his room, completely clean with fresh sheets and blankets. Jacks' grin came back in a low, lustful smile.

"Thank you Mr. Karves!" Jacks said before throwing himself onto the bed and almost falling asleep.

That is, if a presence didn't disturb him. Jacks turned over in the fluffy white sheets to reveal a familiar furry red snout staring about three inches from his face.

"Well hello there :3, it's a bit early to be sleeping." The snout said, with the most lyrically soft voice he could summon.

"FOXY!" Jacks shouted as he threw his arms up in fear, causing his sore muscles to send a jolt of pain through him. He groaned and slowly lowered his arms down.

They both sat up, and foxy inspected Jacks, it was no secret that he was in pain.

"Damn Jackson, what happened to you?!" Foxy shouted, with great concern in his voice. Jacks chuckled to himself.

"Jackson? What? Are we not friends anymore?" Jacks tried to lighten Fawkes' concern by playing it off in a joke, it seemed to work.

Foxy grinned with the left side of his mouth, and put a hand on Jacks' head to mess with his hair.

"Sorry, Jacks, now what's wrong?" Foxy still tried to get an answer out of him, Jacks was reluctant.

"Just ask Francis, she'll tell you." Jacks did not feel like telling Foxy the story of his brutalization today. Jacks got a glint in his eye before turning back to Foxy with a smile.

"So did you get the Sin?" Jacks asked. Foxy sighed and shook his head, symbolizing that he did not, in fact, get the Sin.

 _ **So, back to not just being about Jacks and Francis XD, next chapter will be completely epicly long, so get ready for freddy!**_


	17. Mashed Potatoes

_**Hey guys, Austorias here, I know it isn't the chapter I promised, and you're probably upset, but you have to understand that this week was pretty hectic for me, I was completely bombarded with homework throughout the entire week, and I was running all over creation. You guys have my genuine apology, I won't make any more promises I can not uphold.**_

 _ **********************************************ON WITH THE STORY************************************************************_

"Oh, and Jacks…. I, uh, I'm sorry I didn't wake you up to take you with us, we took a vote and found it best to leave you here so you wouldn't get hurt." Foxy said, a minor amount of shame in his tone.

"Well, Vix didn't put it that nicely." Foxy closed his eyes and smiled in Jacks' direction.

Jacks chuckled lightly and shook his head, crossing his arms like he was trying to not laugh. Foxy rubbed Jacks' head again before grunting and getting up. Foxy turned toward Jacks and clenched his arms tightly in front of himself, the yellow aura that he had had before shined off of him. Foxy let out a *HMPH!* as he brought his arms back to their original position. Jacks cocked an eyebrow in confusion at him, slightly jealous that his brother had gained his power so quickly.

"Was there a reason for that, or are you just trying to show off?" Jacks said, a frown on his face, causing his jaw to sink downward.

Foxy stood back up and replied.

"Grey was telling me about my own OverLoad early in the morning today. He said that my OverLoad was connected to my heart, so to speak." Foxy looked down at his arms again.

"Soooooo, what's that mean?" Jacks tilted his head further, still annoyed.

"I'm still not entirely sure, it sounded like a whole bunch of spiritual mumbo-jumbo to me. He told me that there are three places your OverLoad can connect: the heart, the mind, and the body." Foxy nodded his head to the left a few times, trying to remember what the robot told him.

"Each OverLoad can connect to different things, and will be activated in a different way. I have a heart OverLoad" Foxy said, placing his right hand over the left side of his chest.

"My type of OverLoad is activated through moments of emotional breakdown, I.E. when that Sin nearly killed you. It causes your heart to pulsate with whatever emotion was triggered, sadness, anger, you name it. That also makes it the most unstable, and the most likely to spin out of control."

Jacks looked at his brother quizzically.

"Why are you telling me this now? Couldn't Grey have?" Jacks asked with a tilted head.

"Well, yes, but the reason being, after Grey told me this I realized that you were probably upset for being left behind. I offered to be the one to tell you to calm your nerves, not taking the risk that you have a heart OverLoad."

Foxy placed a hand on his shoulder. Jacks shook it off.

"But what about the other two types, how are those activated?" Jacks really wanted to know how to potentially unlock his OverLoad.

"I'm not telling you those, with that knowledge, you might try and force your own OverLoad upon you, which could be hindering, if not deadly says Grey. The only reason I am telling you this is because you cannot really force emotion upon yourself." Foxy was speaking abnormally formal.

Jacks instantly acquired a headache from the surge of frustration through his head. He spoke through his teeth.

"You're not very good at calming talks." Jacks looked down at his pillow.

"Hey, I'm trying." Foxy shrugged with a frown on his face.

The brothers had a stare down for many seconds, which felt like hours, until Spring poked his head through the door.

"Hey Jacks! Hey Fawkes! Dinner time!" Spring quickly said before slipping out the door again.

The duo looked at each other with curiosity, shrugged, and shambled out the door. The light in the hallway beamed against Jacks' and Foxy's faces, causing them to have to squint slightly from the scorching bulbs on the ceiling. Jacks stumbled a second and grabbed his side, he had almost forgotten how injured he was from his fight with Francis. His knees shook as he steadied himself, like an old man making his way up from a bed. Foxy grabbed his shoulder in concern, but Jacks simply brushed him off like he did before.

They passed multiple hallways and doors before arriving at the familiar box room with the coffee table in it. Sitting there was the whole heroic family, all chatting and joking with one another. Jacks and Foxy both looked around the room in surprise, it wasn't that normal, drab sensation the building normally put off, it felt like a warm, comforting feeling through the room. Grey was the first to notice the boys. His metal ears perked and his lab coat flowed around as he motioned them towards the table. The chairs looked pretty intricate actually, the chairs had arced backs to them, with weaving wood designs in them forming what seemed to be a tree. Freddy sat at one of the table's heads, with Spring at the other. Bonnie, Chica, and Grey sat on one side, while Francis and Vix sat on the other. There was an open chair next to Vix, and one next to Grey. Jacks and Foxy quickly looked at each other to say the same thing, but Jacks beat him to it.

"Not it." Jacks whispered.

Foxy snapped his fingers and lightly stopped the floor once, making a slight noise. The defeated fox walked to the right side of the table to sit between Vix and Francis, while Jacks walked to the left and sat next to Grey at the corner of the table, who was in the middle of telling a story.

"And that, was how I learned how to turn someone inside out." Grey said, crossing his arms for extra style points.

Grey slapped Jacks' back with the force of a god, causing Jacks' eyes to grow from pain, although he let no noise escape.

"Well, now that we have everyone, shall we begin the feast?" Francis said with the corniest English accent anyone could ever make.

"Hmmm, yes, I find that quite appropriate!" Chica said while mimicking Francis.

"Indeed!" Said Bonnie, continuing the mockery.

Jacks couldn't help but laugh, this was cracking him up. He looked to the table, noticing multiple steaming plates covered with a silver looking cover that formed a half sphere.

Everyone except Jacks any Foxy reached over to a cover near them, and they all lifted them off at once. Once the covers were removed everyone was blasted with an almighty scent, and steam. Jacks blinked and rubbed his eyes from the sudden heat. When he looked back, the platters seemed to be nothing…..but mashed potatoes.

"AWWWWW SHIIIIIIT GREY! GARLIC AND BUTTER!" Francis shouted at the top of her lungs before grabbing a bowl and fork next to one of the platters and instantly filled up a bowl to devour it.

By the time Jacks looked to his sides, everyone else was doing the same, except Foxy. They all ate like wild animals, a lot of it was hitting the floor and other people instead of their mouths. Jacks and Foxy locked eyes before shrugging.

"Ok, IM GOIN' IN!" Foxy yelled as he reached for a bowl and spoon.

Foxy bent over the table in his reach for the food, multiple blotches of potatoes splattering against his shirt and pants.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRG!" Foxy unleashed a war cry as he brought the bowl back to himself, full of potatoes.

He began devouring the meal in the same manner as everyone else. Jacks could quite easily reach for his bowl, there was not much crossfire while he reached along the table. Jacks looked down to the bowl in front of him, a perfect spiral of the yellow/white substance poured into the center of his bowl. Jacks felt the steam blast against his face. As he brought the spoon to his mouth, he could taste and smell the mixture of garlic and butter before it even entered. When the pasty, white substance entered his mouth, :/ he felt the grits grind against his taste buds, the garlic flavor blasted throughout his entire face. Before he knew it, he was eating like the rest of them, shredding through the bowl of tatters like a weed-eater through grass. Jacks felt a strange feeling when he was about halfway through his bowl, his skin crawled a lot, it felt like a hot snake was slithering up his arms and down his back. His first instinct was to scratch his arms to hell and back, he gasped a lot and eventually fell backward in his chair, spilling his bowl of potatoes all over himself. Grey looked down at Jacks on the floor and instantly laughed at him rolling around and hyperventilating.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, yea, I forgot to tell you about the substance you were eating!" Grey was still chuckling at the boy's short trip to the ground.

Jacks still continued grabbing his arms, even though they were sore and throbbing from Francis' beat down. He did this even when Grey tried to calm him down, everyone else had stopped eating, and was staring over at the distressed boy on the floor. Jacks' dagger clicked and clancked along the concreate floor, the sheathe poking him in the side many times. The group now surrounded him, half to calm him down, half for comedic relief.

"You should let it run it's course." Said Spring, attempting to calm him down.

"Just chill out Jacks!" yelled Bonnie, for a similar reason.

"You're going to harm yourself…." Vix said with a snide, quiet tone.

"You gonna finish that?" Foxy said with a mouthful of potatoes.

And the talking continued, it all sounded like claptrap to Jacks, just background noise. The sensation running through him was not pain, mind you, it was just a frightening new feeling to him, and it completely freaked him out. The boy continued rolling around on the floor and gasping until he felt a warm, fuzzy hand pressed against his face. It was not a hand of wickedness, nor of destruction, but a calming hand. Jacks kept his same frightened expression as he looked up to view where the hand was attached. He looked up to see none-other than Francis, kneeling above him. No words were said, Jacks calmed down to the point where the strange feeling had removed itself. Jacks managed to stand as Francis removed her hand from his face. Grey spoke to Jacks while the rest of the group stayed completely silent, not even breathing could be heard from the room.

"Now that you're calmed down, I can explain this to you. That mixture isn't exactly what it looks like, mashed potatoes. It is a combination of highly saturated protein and carbohydrates, we needed a substance that could hold the extreme amounts of energy, so we picked starch. The most commonly eaten starchy food is potatoes, which is why it would taste and look like that to you. We eat this stuff to repair muscles and bones almost instantly, thanks to my special protein concoction." Grey explained the situation to Jacks as he continued to calm down.

The second that Grey finished his last sentence, Jacks realized that his muscles did not hurt any more. In fact, he felt good as new, he ran around the table, twisting around to make sure he really was healed. It was true, Jacks looked down at his own arms in happiness, he did not have to go through that pain for as long as he thought. Francis gave him a very snide, wide smile, like the Cheshire Cat talking to Alice.

"Well Jacks, looks like you're all better, you know what that means!" Francis pointed to Jacks.

Jacks' smile was instantly gone.

 _ **Well, that's as much as I had time to do guys, I again am very sorry. If you have an OC, leave me the details in a review or message.**_


	18. True Bravery

_**Hey guys it's Austorias, yep, you know the drill. I love replying to reviews, so leave me some, and ill be sure to get back to you. If you have any questions for me, or the characters, be sure to leave them, or send them to me!**_

 _ **********************************************ON WITH THE STORY************************************************************_

"Yep, that means more training, which was what I told you!" Francis said with a snide grin as she reached down for Jacks' arm to once again drag him about the building.

Spring quickly interrupted by grabbing Francis' shoulder, causing her to look at him. He then drew one hand across his neck in a sweeping motion, to signify that she should stop. Francis let go of Jacks without even looking at him, she kept her eyes on Spring.

"I have a better idea! We still have that big Sin to hunt right? And there have been a lot of readings for lesser Sin signatures around where we first found it. We could take Jacks with us to hunt this time! He should start to learn what he's up against." Spring said, moving his jaw left and right in anticipation.

Vix's ears jolted up and his eyes grew wide as Spring said that. The hulking behemoth stomped over to the rabbit, and snarled while showing his teeth. Spring showed no emotion as he made a witty remark.

"Down boy! Roll over! Stay! That's a good boy!" Spring said in a baby talk voice, rubbing the angered white fox's head.

The fox shook in anger before exploding his emotions. He an arm pointed at Jacks while holding the other up close to Spring's face.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO TAKE THAT LITTLE FUCK FACE ON ANOTHER HUNT WITH US? THE LAST TIME HE WENT WITH US HE NEARLY GOT FRANCIS KILLED! NOT TO MENTION THAT THE SIN GOT AWAY AS WELL! PLUS, HE HAS THAT SHINY LITTLE JAGGED DAGGER THAT SUPPOSEDLY GIVES HIM UNRIVALED POWER, BUT HE CAN'T EVEN USE IT PROPERLY! HE EVEN JUST SAT THERE AND CRIED AS I NEARLY KILLED HIS BROTHER! HE WILL GET KILLED, AND HE WILL GET ALL OF US KILLED!" Vix continued shouting and screaming about Jacks' follies and imperfections.

Jacks clenched a fist in anger, but nothing was said by him. No one said a thing until the ranting was over. Spring wiped the saliva deposited by Vix's mouth off of his face. He then looked down at his feet, and back up at Vix. He opened his mouth for a second before the words came out.

"Now, Vix, I don't think you understand what exactly Jacks has done here. Looking back to the Earth incident, did Jacks nearly get Francis killed, yes, I can't argue with that. But what I think that you don't understand, is that he also has saved her." Spring said in a low voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vix spoke slowly, still in the rabbit's face.

"Jacks created a moment of dread in the beast, something to think about, it barely realized that it had lost it's frontal lobe until Jacks tried to shoot it. Sin can feel fear, very faintly, but it's there. If Jacks wouldn't have fired that near miss shot, we might have had to drag Francis back in two parts. He did let the Sin get away, yes, but I didn't see any of us thinking outside of the box like he was. So before you tell me who I want to let go on hunts, get YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT, DOG!" Spring raised his voice on the final point, causing Vix to become even angrier. The fox grabbed Spring by his ears before flipping him over onto the dinner table.

Spring quickly backrolled up before taking a fighting stance. The rest of the group rushed forward.

"VIX! SPRING! TAKE IT TO THE ARENA!" Freddy yelled in a deep voice while pointing to the door.

Spring hopped off of the table without even so much as a grunt, and brushed the mashed potatoes off of him. He was carefully scraping every last bloblet off, he looked over his left shoulder and wiggled his cotton ball-like tail to make sure nothing was on it. The annoyed rabbit turned to Freddy with closed eyes and crossed arms.

"No need, the discussion is over, and Jacks WILL…. Be coming with us." Spring turned sharply to Vix whenever he said WILL, with great enthusiasm, albeit negative enthusiasm.

Vix huffed, and shrugged his shoulders in the most 16 year old girl way anyone could imagine. The room was filled with nothing but stares, and awkward stillness, enveloping the room in an absolute quiet. Jacks was the first to break the silence.

"Spring…" He said, turning to the rabbit. "Thanks for sticking up for me, I really appreciate it….." Jacks was not the best at sappy moments, but he tried his best.

Spring tilted his head, causing his ears to flop to the left side of his head. He uncrossed his arms, and pulled Jacks into a hug with a quick, lightning fast motion. Spring placed his head over Jacks' shoulder, they were the same height, even though Spring was a pretty big guy.

"Jacks, you know that that's why I am here, to stick up for you buddy." The rabbit said, shaking Jacks a little bit in the process.

Spring then released the hug and stared Jacks directly in the eyes, he could feel the rabbit's soul piercing gaze.

"That doesn't go for saying that Vix doesn't speak some manner of truth." Spring said in a matter of fact tone.

"Jacks, he doesn't put it as nicely, but you do need to learn to grow a backbone!" Spring said, like a father scolding a child in a loud whisper tone.

Spring let go of Jacks' shoulders and walked to the front of the table, where everyone else, including Foxy, was standing. Jacks gave Foxy a quick glance as to say (You think so too?) and Foxy replied with a nod, he understood. Spring and the group all looked at each other before each placing their hands on the adjacent person's shoulders.

"You can be brave, I know you can, Francis told me! But you have to learn to do that all of the time, not just when you know someone will be there to fix your mistakes!" Spring said with a semi-excited tone of voice.

Jacks reflected on what he said carefully, and devised his answer.

"I know how to be brave, I just, *sigh*, I just get scared a lot okay?! I get scared of what might happen to me!" Jacks yelled, backed into a mental corner.

"True bravery is knowing that you're scared, and pushing on anyway. We do this every day! We do it so often that it's a routine!" Spring said, now almost laughing.

"You guys, are scared of what might happen to yourselves?" Jacks said, finally starting to understand him.

"Every day….. And not only ourselves, of everyone around us! We go into battle all the time, we don't know what could happen to us. Remember what happened to Francis, and what almost happened to you? Do you think that we planned that?!" Spring was now laughing with nearly every word that he said.

"I just thought, I thought that being a warrior meant not being afraid of anything." Jacks said, looking down, and wallowing in his own stupidity.

"That, Jacks, is a machine, not a warrior!" Spring claimed, earning a sharp glare from Grey.

Jacks

"How do you go through it? Being scared all the time?" Jacks asked, looking up at them again.

"Well, I know that we have people beside me who are just as scared as I am, and that they share the same thought." Spring said, looking at his friends who were locking arms with him.

"So Jacks, if you really, really want to be a Knight, can I ask you, to be afraid WITH us?" Spring said, reaching his hand out to shake Jacks'

Jacks grabbed Spring's hand, and joined the group.


	19. Preparations

_**Hey guys, got some good ideas to work off of, so I made another chapter today, enjoy it! Also, if you have questions for me or the characters, please leave them in a review, or message me them, I plan on making them appear in a later chapter. You can make them anonymous, or you can have me mention you, it's completely your choice.**_

 _ *******************************************ON WITH THE STORY***************************************************************_

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Jacks woke up to grunting noises by the side of his bed, he groaned, and turned over to see his brother doing push-ups beside him parallel to the bed. Jacks continued to lie on his bed, underneath the covers. Foxy took notice to Jacks before he had even gotten out of bed, or said anything.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Foxy said, continuing the grunting and huffing in between push-ups.

Jacks rubbed his eyes and got out of bed without a word, he stretched from not moving for hours, and scratched the side of his head.

"Nine hundred-ninety-nine, one thousand!" Foxy said triumphantly as he stood on one of his hands and began pushing himself up again.

Jacks was so groggy that he could barely comprehend his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes, and his voice sounded scratchy.

"When….Leaving….?" Was all Jacks could put together as he continued to rub his eyes, high from sleep deprivation.

Foxy understood what he was saying.

"Whenever Spring talks Vix into going." Foxy said, rolling his eyes, but still continuing his workout.

Jacks patted his sides, and checked the nightstand to find nothing, he instantly snapped out of his state of unsteadiness.

"The dagger, where is it?" Jacks asked harshly, keeping his hands on his sides.

Foxy held up his free hand in defense.

"Woah bro, calm down, Grey came around and asked if he could borrow it for studies, I gave it to him." Foxy sighed, putting his hand down.

Jacks breathed a sigh of relief, and brought a hand to his chest. A knock at their door frightened the brothers, Foxy fell over onto his back. The voice sounded like Freddy.

"Hey guys, we're gonna leave soon, you should probably suit up." Freddy's deep voice came muffled through the door.

The boys looked at each other, smirked, and dashed out the door down toward the equipment room. They ran past Chica, almost causing her to spill her armful of bullets. Foxy was beating Jacks, that is until he tripped over his own two feet, allowing Jacks to vault over his shoulders. Jacks knee slid through the door to the equipment room to get a mouthful of some weird substance. It tasted like some kind of paper, but had the consistency of fleshy cotton. Jacks placed his hands on whatever it was attached to, it was soft, and squishy.

*SMASH!*

Jacks felt a force collide directly with his ribcage with the strength of nothing less than a truck. He then felt himself smash into the wall, leaving a Jacks shaped indentation. The brutalized boy looked up to see Francis walking toward him with his set of gear, grapple and all. She threw the gear pieces on the floor, and bent over with a hand on one thigh, facing Jacks, and she blew a kiss. Jacks spit out some of the cotton substance he took with him in the flight backward before looking down the hall at Francis.

She was missing a lot of the fluff on her tail…

After Jacks pried himself out of the crater, he was laughed at by Foxy. He walked into the equipment room to put on his gear, and felt like an absolute badass as he slipped on his robe over his hardplate. The boy then traded places with Foxy, and he decided to wash his face in the mirror, as well as give himself a pep talk. He walked to the door and knocked this time, not wanting another face full of Francis' foot. Not getting a response from the knock signified that all was clear, and Jacks walked into the small room. He turned on the light, and looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing out of the ordinary, the same dark brown head fur, the same bright purple eyes, the same lack of fur anywhere else. He sighed, and turned on the water. When he brought the water to his face, he wanted to let it go and look into the mirror to find a bright red fox, just as handsome and awesome as Foxy, standing in his place. Jacks held on to this thought as he let the water drain from his hands, he held his eyes shut. He slowly opened them to reveal nothing at first, but as his eyes opened more, he saw the figure. It was not his own figure, but the figure of the grotesque, patchwork-stitched fox that Jacks saw in his dreams. The boy flinched from instinct, and the second he did, the monster rushed from the mirror and plunged it's hand into Jacks' chest.

"Jacks? Hey Jackson! We gotta load up buddy!" Foxy's voice came from the other side of the door.

Jacks closed his eyes, and reopened them, when he did, the fox figure was completely gone, and replaced with Jacks. Jacks shook his head, turned off the water, and headed out the door. Foxy was nowhere to be found, so he continued the jog to the station where the plane was. The closer he got to the station, the louder and louder the roaring of the engines got. Jacks ran through the giant gap of a door way to see the plane right down In the center of the hangar. He broke into a sprint toward the plane, and was greeted by Francis in her full suite of armor, helmet and all. She handed Jacks a microphone to talk through so they could hear over the roaring engines.

"Jacks! I made this for you, I hope it can keep you safe!" Francis shouted, even with the microphone headset on.

She handed Jacks a helmet, a weird shaped helmet. It had no latches or visors, just a hole in the bottom to put your head in, small holes to talk and breathe through, and a couple of eye slits to see out of. There was also a cross formed in a gold color across the eyes and down the center of the face.

Jacks instantly put it on, Francis smiled deeply underneath her helmet, and began to walk up the steps into the plane. She snapped, and turned around back to Jacks.

"Oh yeah, and if you wanted to shove your face into my ass that badly, you coulda just asked." Francis said playfully, and hopped on the plane.

Jacks' face was a deep red under his new helmet.


	20. Back To Earth

_**Hey guys! It's your favorite nerd! Is everyone enjoying their week? I am, I'm hyped for Fallout 4 tomorrow! Welp, I love to read reviews, yadda yadda yadda. If your want a question of yours to appear in an interview chapter, be sure to leave one, don't be shy! They can be to me, or any of the characters! You know the drill!**_

 _ ************************************************ON WITH THE STORY**********************************************************_

*IN THE AIR*

Jacks actually slept for most of the ride, he slept without leaning to either side, he simply opened his eyes and shook the darkness from his head to notice everyone in the plane with him. The whole group sat in the plane in the normal position, sitting shoulder to shoulder across both wings of the walkway, with Spring and Freddy at the helm. Jacks was sitting next to Grey, to his left, and Vix, to his right. Everyone on the plane was in their full combat gear, and you could just hear everyone having trouble breathing from the high altitude coupled with heavy helmets. Foxy was the only exception, who wore nothing but his tank top and jeans, the show off! Grey poked Jacks in the shoulder, causing him to turn to face Grey. Grey rummaged around through his pack for about a minute, giving off an aura of frustration before pulling Jacks' dagger out from the depths. He handed it to Jacks with both hands. Jacks took it, but struggled to sheath it, as he was sitting down, and the sheath was on his waist. Once he managed to get the damned thing in the sheath, he relaxed back in the seat, and turned his head to Grey.

"Thanks Grey. So, what did you find out about it?" Jacks questioned, tilting his head and lifting a hand up.

Jacks was honestly trying to make small talk, he didn't really know anything about any of the group members other than Fawkes and Spring. Grey cocked a metal eyebrow underneath his brown mask.

"About what?" Grey was confused.

"Foxy told me that you took the dagger for studies." Jacks said, speaking slowly at first.

Grey snapped.

"Ah! Right! Sorry, I'm a bit fog headed right now. About the dagger, not much, just that it is defiantly made of joulamin. Other than that it's just an ordinary dagger." Grey said, shrugging his shoulders and lifting his hands.

"Also, joulamin is….." He was cut off by Jacks.

"Indestructible to force, I know." Jacks said, feeling pretty damn smart.

Grey pointed to Vix with his hands in a gun formation, he even made a little bang noise. He spoke with a large smile under his mask.

"It's also what Mr. Grumpy's armor is made of over there." Grey said in a baby talk voice.

Vix barely looked over before scoffing, shaking his shoulders, and facing the other way.

"It is very heavy, his entire set weighs two tons in total." Grey surprised Jacks, his eyes brightened up.

"Two tons!?" Jacks yelled, glitching out the microphone slightly while placing his hands down on the chair in an act of bewilderment.

Grey turned his microphone's volume down a lot before continuing.

"Yes, two tons, Vix and his massive biceps are the only thing that can carry it, and he isn't even slowed down by it!" Grey said, throwing his arms to the air.

Jacks was finally getting a read on the strange robot. He donned a white, flowing garment, and some weird tribal looking brown mask that covered the entirety of his face. The garment was fringed and ripped along the sides and bottom. He liked the way that Grey acted, he seemed pretty fun loving and lighthearted.

"You see, Vix's OverLoad is connected to his body, he has incredible strength and resistance to pain." Grey finished, putting his arms down while continuing to stare at Jacks.

Jacks returned the awkward stare. Spring looked back at everyone else in the plane, he wore no helmet, just his long blue jacket and some body armor.

"Hey guys, we're getting close to the rift. Everyone strap in if you haven't done so already." Spring said, putting a thumb up into the air and winking.

The whole crew reached to their left to grab the buckle end of the strap, and pulled it over their waist to attach it into the slot, to secure themselves to the seat.

Jacks felt the plane begin to dip downwards in a slow, steady fashion. It kept this slow decent for a good 10 seconds, then the plane darted toward the ground in the same fashion as the first time. Jacks was expecting it this time, and even still his heart rose to his throat. He sank his head down tight on his shoulders, Francis was laughing at him from across the plane.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! THREE! TWO! ONE!" Freddy yelled from the front of the plane into his microphone.

At the last moment, Jacks felt himself lifting off of his seat, and moving to the left. He looked down at his restraints, they had started to separate slowly. Jacks knew what would happen if he lost his restraints. He panicked and tried to keep them connected, he pressed them together and shoved on his legs while grunting, but to no avail. They completely separated, and Jacks started to fly towards the front of the plane in a flailing, shouting fashion. Everyone seemed to gasp in unison, reaching out to try and grab a limb, but everyone was fastened by their own belts. Grey reacted quickly however, he reached his hand out as a blue halo formed around his hand, as well as Jacks. Grey pulled his arm back, and Jacks moved back as well, until he was back in his seat and the plane leveled out. Jacks breathed heavily and gripped the seat tightly until he calmed down.

"Hugh, thanks Grey, I owe you one." Jacks said, scratching the back of his head

"Yea, I'll keep it in mind!" Grey said, laughing.

Silence filled the plane, nothing but the noise of the turbines, and heavy breathing from everyone. Jacks rose back up, shrugged his shoulders a few times to stretch, and looked out the small window to his left. He saw nothing but a vast blue sky with white clouds slowly drifting along, and a couple grey clouds as well. The plane's turbines turned vertical, so the plane could hover downward through the opened ceiling of the hangar. They touched down without a problem, everyone unbuckled and exited the plane one after another, hopping down the steep stairs on the side. Cold air blasted against everyone's armor as they exited the large empty space through a giant hole in the building. The trees outside appeared to have varying colored leaves, mixing orange, brown, red, and yellow to form a blend of beautiful hues. A pile of them had formed along the ground in front of the building, Francis giggled like a school girl as she ran toward the pile and body slammed into it, sending leaves flying in all directions. She put her hands behind her head and sighed.

"I love coming to Earth this time of year." She said with content.

Everyone walked past her as Jacks walked over to help her off of the floor. He extended his arm, Francis grabbed it, but instead of getting up, she pulled Jacks into the pile on his back. Jacks yelled as he fell to the ground, and grunted when he smacked into it. He was about to shout at Francis, until he looked up. He saw nothing but the beautiful blue sky dotted and streaked with white clouds painted across the giant canvass, with a multi-colored, leafy frame around it. Jacks was starstruck.

"Woah….." Was all he could say.

"Yea, I know, Earth is a strange lil' rock, with strange lil' features." Francis said quietly.

She began to get up, followed by Jacks, and they both ran to catch up to the group. They talked as they ran.

"Down here, the way the environment acts seems to change all the time, four times to be exact." Francis yelled, cutting out with every step.

"Really?" Jacks asked turning his head to face her, but continuing to run.

"Yep, there's this one, where it starts to get cold, and the leaves all change color and fall to the ground. Oh and another one, where it's really REALLY cold outside, and there is nothing but frozen water on the ground!" Francis word vomited to Jacks.

"Wait, you mean ice?"

"No no, it's not completely like that, it gets soft!" Francis spoke quickly.

"Soft ice huh? Ever since I joined you guys, the world continues to amaze me…." Jacks trailed off.

They saw Spring's ears begin to appear, so they slowed down to a jog.

Everyone was conversing about something, Bonnie and Chica were chatting about the aspects of a perfect knife, Foxy and Grey were exchanging different cooking techniques, Freddy and Spring were laughing about something, but Vix just kept walking along, his armor reverberating and booming with immense weight on every step. They seemed to be having a dysfunctional family reunion!

They walked along a dirt trail, tall grass and trees surrounded them, but sun still shone through brightly. Everything seemed to be very bright, and everyone seemed to not have a care in the world. It confused Jacks, he figured it would be a very serious thing. Francis turned to converse with Jacks, trying to talk over everyone.

"Soooooo, what does a tail taste like?" She said, poking him in the shoulder.

"OH SHUT UP!" Jacks yelled quietly, and slightly pushed Francis to the side, causing her to chuckle.

"So, what are we after again?" Jacks asked, having forgotten.

Francis spoke immediately.

"That giant Sin that crushed my rib cage, and anything else we come across." She spoke, her sharp glare pierced through Jacks even through her helmet.

"Oh, hah, right." Jacks stuttered as his heart dropped.

"You scared?" Francis asked, poking his helmet.

Jacks grinned and tilted his head.

"Of course I am." He said, knowing what Francis wanted to hear.

"Good, so am I." She said, turning back to face where she was walking.

Bonnie backed up to walk next to Jacks.

"So kid, if you're gonna be fighting with us, you might as well have a weapon that you can use." The bunny said, reaching to her side.

She made a motion of unsheathing a sword, and blue pixels began rushing to under her hand. The pixels began to shape into a rod like formation, when they finished, a whole longsword was formed in her hand. Jacks was speechless as she handed it to him. It was surprisingly light, even though it was a pretty big sword.

"The blade is made of joulamin, but it is hollow, so that it's easy to swing around. I made it myself, as a welcoming gift." Bonnie said, flipping the blade around to hand the hilt end to Jacks.

The boy examined the blade, and gave it a few good swings, he loved it.

"Well, thank you Bonnie, I appreciate the thought, and that you welcome me here." Jacks said softly.

Bonnie laughed at the generous gratitude.

"Don't mention it, you sound wise beyond your years." She put her hand up as she walked back up to continue talking to Chica.

She suddenly got a surprised look, and turned around, throwing a weird looking object at Jacks. Jacks caught it, but didn't know what it was at first. He realized that it was a sheath to the sword, it was lined with thick metal, and centered with wood. On the front was inscribed "Be Brave".

Jacks through the strap across his chest and made sure that the inscription could be seen on his back. He looked like an absolute dork sheathing the sword, savoring every second.

"He-hey! Now ya look like a Knight!" Francis said, putting an arm around his shoulder as he walked along.

Jacks smiled under his helmet, he was happy that he had an actual loadout.

The group suddenly stopped walking, and everyone's smile suddenly disappeared. Silence once again filled the area, only Freddy's deep voice could be heard through the wind blowing.

"I'm getting a read on a Sin signature, west, about a half mile, and moving east." That was all Freddy needed to say for everyone to begin moving west.

They ran and ran and ran through the chilled woods, they ran until the sun was no longer shining through the canopy. They jumped over logs and ducked fallen trees, juked past vines and leaped over rivers. Jacks was beginning to get tired, he could tell as he was lagging behind. Fawkes took notice and tried to slow down to help him. Jacks shrugged him off, he wanted to be independent. Jacks shot his grappling hook around a high tree branch and pulled as hard as he could, launching himself into the air. He got butterflies in his belly from the sudden upwards movement, but he tried to ignore them. Jacks struggled to straighten out, but when he did, he shot his hook at another branch and swung forward. Jacks was happy that he pulled this off, as was everyone else. He even showed off a bit by doing spins or flips on a couple swings. Everyone heard a grotesque, inhuman noise coming further ahead. Jacks wrapped his hand around the cord and pulled backward to slow down, and hanged there until he thought he should drop down. Freddy stepped forward a few feet, taking great care with every step. He peered through the treeline before quickly turning around and nodding. Everyone broke into a sprint through the trees while Jacks was dropping down to follow. Jacks staggered when he hit the ground and had to place a hand on it to push himself back up. When he finally pushed through the brush, he saw the whole group in a line, staring at the giant Sin in front of them. The beast looked different, instead of a dark black the creature was a dull grey color, and had a weird black mucus film on parts of its arms and legs. It's leg was still messed up pretty bad, from where Grey had hit it, but it's forehead seemed to had regenerated a bit. It just stood there in that gorilla style stance and stared right back at them with it's big, white eyes. Vix cracked his knuckles through his gauntlet and yelled while charging at the beast.

"THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FRANCIS!" He kept shouting random noises like a wild animal, and leapt into the air.

The Sin just stood there looking up at him, it did not seem to care one bit. Everyone else just watched, no emotion, no smiles, no frowns, just observational stares as Vix came crashing down on the Sin's back. The Sin staggered over to the ground and let out a huge groan, shaking while falling. Vix flipped the beast over with one hand, and climbed up to sit on it's chest. He let out strange noises while punching the hell out of it.

*SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK*

Vix slowly drew back with every punch, and hit with all his might.

*CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK*

Vix's hands were covered in a strange, maroon liquid.

*CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH*

The beast was dead already, Vix was punching a pile of liquid and skull bits. He slowed the pace of his punches to a stop, closing his eyes on stopping. He then tilted his head back, keeping his eyes close behind his cold, joulamin helm. Freddy nodded a couple of times before a distinctive beeping noise caught everyone's attention. The noise came from Freddy's small device, he looked troubled at it.

"Freddy, what's the matter?" Spring said, grabbing his shoulder.

Vix was walking back over to the group, the liquid dripping from his hands. Freddy kept looking at the device, the beeping becoming more frequent. He looked at it franticly, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Multiple Sin signatures just appeared! Three, f-f-ive, ten!... fifty!" Freddy quickly put the device in his bag and drew his hammer from the pixels.

Everyone drew into a circle as a rustling noise could be heard from the trees. Leaves shook, and branches cracked as a pair of small Sin walked out on all fours, circling the group. They were followed by eight more, and they were followed by twenty more… The group was surrounded by a sea of Sin.

"How the fuck did they….." Chica trailed off, brandishing her heavy gun.

"Doesn't matter, they're here now." Bonnie answered, readying her twinblade.

Spring looked to his side to see Jacks, shaking in his boots and struggling to hold his sword steady. He could hear his dagger jostling around in it's sheath.

"See Jacks, we don't plan for these things!" Spring said, aiming his rifle at the crowd.

Jacks did not even acknowledge that he was being spoken to, the hyperventilating and tunnel vision was kicking in already. A few moments of great intensity occurred. Everyone could hear their own hearts beating out of their chests, the wind bellowed as the Sin backed the group into a tighter corner, causing their stress to skyrocket. A single sin let an ear piercing screech, and the whole horde charged in at them.

The group matched the cry with one of their own, and charged back to them.

 _ **Man, I love cliffhangers! Be prepared for some punching next chapter, as well as a special guest from TornadoWolfFNAF!**_


	21. Be Brave, Jacks

_**Hey guys, Austorias here. Sorry about the big delay on such a short chapter, but, you know, heheh, Fallout 4... Anyways, next chapter will be longer so don't worry. I haven't got any questions submitted yet, I really do want to use reader questions at the end of this story so please please please if you have one, leave one, or two, or ten! They don't even have to be serious questions, hell, ask Jacks what Francis' tail tasted like for all I care! I just really want to use that at the end, I think it will be a funny little skit! I wont keep ya any longer!**_

 _ *********************************************ON WITH THE STORY***********************************************************  
**_ The first clash was a great one, nothing but shouts and hypnotic cries could be heard over the clang of steel and the ripping of flesh. To Jacks' left, Vix had two Sin by their necks. He closed his hands entirely as the helpless creatures clawed at him, fighting for their lives. To his right, Spring was yelling and shooting at the same time, while still carefully aiming his large rifle. His left eye was closed, as he needed to aim down the scope of his gun.

Jacks, being distracted and terrified with his friends and the Sin, did not see one of the many small monsters running right for him. All Jacks felt was a force taking hold of his helmet, and pulling him to the ground. Jacks fell over backwards and rolled over onto his stomach face down again from the fall. His helmet had fallen off, when he looked up the Sin was crawling over it, very slowly. Jacks went into his habit of crawling backwards, he and the Sin were now in the circle of Polybians that were fighting for their lives, and they could not be seen or heard. Jacks looked to his comrades above him, he looked directly to Francis. Jacks could have sworn that she looked at him for a good second, crawling away from his doom, and she turned right back around to her current opposition.

Jacks looked back ahead, propping himself up to look ahead at the Sin, crawling ever so delicately toward him. It flashed it's claws and opened it's large, toothless mouth in an attempt to intimidate Jacks, and it worked.

(Oh God oh God oh GOD! No one can help me this time, can they? I don't want to die!) Jacks thought to himself these horrible thoughts of how the beast was going to kill him, at least forty-six different ways.

The monster jumped in a leopard style fashion toward Jacks, his heart raced a mile a minute. Jacks honestly thought that he was going to die that moment, he raised his hands up in a defensive posture to guard his unprotected face. As the monster's claw ripped through his posture, and into his left shoulder, he was riddled with pain. He shouted at the top of his lungs as it dug it's other claw into his right shoulder as well, even tearing through the hardplate. It began dragging it's claws downward, hitting bone and cartilage every inch. As the beast removed it's claws from his chest and moved down to his legs, Jacks laid there, barely conscious. He moved his eyes onto Foxy grappling with the same type of monster that had just killed him. He was so close, and yet, so far away. Come to think of it, everything was far away, and brighter. A white glow overtook everything, and nothing but Jacks was left. Jacks got up, and looked at his body, completely unscathed. He looked around in circles, confused out of his mind. Suddenly, when he completed another rotation there was a small paper on the floor, with words written in cursive of the neatest handwriting in history. It had three, short sentences written on the top left hand corner. Instead of picking it up, Jacks crouched down to look at it, the writing was small, but he could just barely make it out.

"True bravery is knowing when you're weak, and scared, and pushing on anyways."

"True bravery is knowing that you're scared, and pushing on anyway."

"Be afraid WITH us."

-Friends.

Jacks grabbed the paper and looked at it closer to make sure of what it said, when he did, a fourth line appeared.

"Be brave, Jacks."

He looked at the fourth line with a frown, he stared at it for a good thirty seconds, taking in every second. Jacks then looked at the vast, white sky, and he smiled.

"Ok." Was all that he said before lying back down in the white grass.

Color returned to everything, the trees grew back, and his comrades returned around him in their fight. Jacks just barely lifted his head to see the Sin still above him. Pain still swept him, but he ignored the feeling.

Jacks yelled gibberish and shot his hook forward, latching into the Sin's flesh above the stomach. This surprised the monster, and it staggered back a bit, groping at the hook. Jacks looked at his grapple, thinking back to being so scared that he forgot to escape with it just a few minutes ago. The second the Sin regained balance, Jacks pulled with all of his might, and even with his injuries, that was pretty damn hard. The Sin flew toward Jacks in a flailing ball of black, Jacks took the opportunity. He clothes-lined the Sin with his grapple hand and flicked the respective wrist, causing the hook to wrap around the Sin's neck. He then pulled again, sending the Sin launching back. Jacks carefully squared up, and once the Sin got in the perfect range, Jacks drew his sword from his back and slashed down in one motion, cutting the Sin's head clean off in a shower of the blackish-red blood that had been spilled before.

Jacks then looked at his injuries and recoiled from the pain he was actually in, he closed his eyes and spoke under his breath.

"True bravery." Jacks sighed and ran back to the edge of the circle in a shouting sprint.

He grabbed his helmet on the way and put it on while running. Where Jacks joined was next to Francis and Grey, struggling to hold back Sin, even with Grey's magic.

The second Francis saw Jacks charging like that, she smiled. She felt something in her chest, the warmest, most excited feeling that someone could feel.

 _ **So Jacks isn't a bitch anymore huh? Let's see how it plays out on the next episode of In The End!**_


	22. Good intentions

_**Yo guys! It's your pal Austorias! We actually got a question in! HYPEHYPEHYPEHYPEHYPEHYPE! And I've also decided to do this a bit differently, I'm going to pick a question/joke from the ones that I get, and I will showcase them at the beginning and end of the chapter. For an example, today's question is from sniperdog225! *Ahem*, "Jacks, what did Francis' tail taste like?" Hmmm, good question, stick around to the post chapter notes to find out the answer! Also, I may be going o hiatus guys, gotta go to my father's house for half of thanksgiving break.**_

 _ ***********************************************ON WITH THE STORY***********************************************************_

Grey and Jacks fought off the Sin that were corralled around Francis, and the trio now faced at least eight Sin, staring them down. Both forces took combat positions. Jacks stood holding his sword straight in front of him with a slight tilt for defense, he held it like a sword master. Francis stood to Jacks' left, he head tilted slightly downward, so that she could see through her visor. She bore no weapon, just her fists, and she bounced back and forth in a street fighter style form. Grey, on Jacks' right, held his hands in front of himself, a slight blue glow radiating from them with a revving noise. Grey tilted his head very slightly to be able to point his metal eyes at Jacks.

"How nice of you to….." Grey was about to wise crack at Jacks, until he scanned the boy's body, revealing deep, bleeding claw gashes across his chest and legs, at which point he simple stopped, and turned back to face the Sin with slight worry for the kid.

Francis also took notice when she looked his way, although she was not as subtle.

"Holy shit Jacks! Are- are you?" Jacks cut her off mid-sentence.

"Fine." Was all that he said, even though he really wasn't.

In reality, Jacks could barely retain cognizance, the pain was slowly overcoming his will, and the blood loss did not help one bit. He Jacks knew that he had to push on, even if he is weak, harmed, and scared. Jacks barely spoke a word, he was too focused on keeping the pain at bay, and on the Sin in front of him. Francis was about to disagree with Jacks, but as she opened her mouth, one of the Sin jumped at her. She quickly reacted with an uppercut to the jaw, sending it up in the air slightly. Jacks took the opportunity to shoot his hook at it, but instead of pulling it down, he pulled himself up. Jacks pointed his sword downwards straight through the black monster's chest, impaling it to the cold ground. It's lifeless body recoiled as Jacks pulled his new blade from the earth, and regained his combat position. Those quick movements did a number on Jacks, he grasped his bleeding chest and let his sword droop in his hand. Grey and Francis had a mix of pride, worry, and guilt on their faces. They liked how Jacks finally maned-up, but now he is pushing himself to the ultimate limit, death. They honestly felt bad for bringing him here, not for their safety, but for his. Jacks heard a loud, deep shout come from behind him, so he quickly turned around to inspect it, taking his eyes off of the Sin. He viewed Vix grappling with a Sin slightly larger than himself, and it was slowly pushing him to his back. Jacks looked back at Francis and Grey, both of them beating the hell out of another Sin, and back to Vix. He did not want to do it, be Vix needed his help more. Vix struggled to one knee, and then onto his back, his arms shook from the sheer amount of tension. His arms slowly gave way to the Sin's, no one could help him, they were fighting their own battles.

"GET THE FFFFFUUUUU…. OFF!" There was great struggle in his voice, and he knew that his words were futile.

Vix suddenly felt a lot of slack in the Sin's arms, and he quickly pushed it aside to roll onto it, and begin battering it, until he noticed a long silver blade sticking out of the beast's back, he starred at it, puzzled at the sight, but then he looked to the right. Standing there was Jacks, looking at the collapsed beast and gasping for breath, his helmet corroding his breathing. Vix stood there in awe as he looked at the kid's injuries, and how he was still fighting, or that he was fighting at all, he could not tell which he was more amazed at. A short silence occurred as they both heard Grey calling Jacks' name, and Vix still sat starstruck at the boy as he ran back to grab his sword, and then to Grey and Francis.

In the meantime, Foxy and Spring were having a bit too much fun with the whole situation.

"Hey Lionel! Catch!" Foxy yelled as he picked up a Sin by the face and threw it into the air like it was nothing.

Spring quickly jumped out of the tree that he had perched in, he was doing multiple spins in the air, holding his rifle straight outward.

"THIS ONE IS FOR ALL OF THE DORITOS!" He said, not even shooting the Sin, but instead pulling out his survival knife and stabbing the beast up through the jaw before pulling it out, and landing in a perfect split, still holding his gun.

Foxy took an air horn from seemingly thin air, and began to use it in a strange, pulsating pattern.

Chica, Bonnie, And Freddy were all seen standing around one small Sin, they all jumped into the air and down onto the beast, which tried to escape. A cloud of dust appeared around them, shouts and gunshots could be heard. Freddy's hammer flew out of the dust of smoke with a splatter of maroon liquid on it, and the dust cleared. When it finished, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all stood over a splatter of the maroon fluid, coupled with a few smashed bones and gun shells.

The whole group viewed the Sin backing off slowly, a very small number of them had no injuries, and the rest were injured or destroyed. They continued swiping and pressing until no Sin could be seen or heard. Once they were completely gone, everyone caught their breath and laughed, all except Jacks. Jacks' injuries finally overtook him, his vision blurred as he reach for his head, he quickly lost his balance. He fell to his hands and knees, his blood dripping to the ground, staining the grass a deep red. It was all in slow motion as Francis, Grey, Foxy, and Spring all stopped laughing as Grey pointed to the boy. Grey and Francis ripped off their facial covering before kneeling down to assist him. Foxy placed a hand lightly on Jacks back and rubbed it as he threw up a mouthful of blood. The rest of the group stood in surprise and worry as Grey spoke, even Vix looked upset.

"Here, lie him against the tree." Grey said, snapping and pointing to a large tree trunk in front of them.

Foxy gently dragged him, and place him, in front of the designated tree. Foxy had tears in his eyes and Francis held her hands over her mouth. Foxy was muttering to himself in anxiety.

"Gimme some room!" Grey said, motioning everyone aside.

He moved Jacks hand off of his chest and looked down at his injuries. Grey could barely see what he was working with so he attempted to remove Jacks' hardplate. It slightly hurt Jacks, but he did not have the energy to complain. The second that Grey finally got the chest piece off, he tore the robe around his chest and stomach. What was revealed, startled everyone…

Jacks had six very deep wounds running down his sides, three slashes on the left, three slashes on the right. The wounds were very deep, and bleeding very badly. Grey could even make out a small section of Jacks' ribcage from the gruesome gashes.

"Ja-Jacks… what….." Foxy was going to say something to Jacks, but Grey held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't talk to him, he needs to save what willpower he has left." Grey said as Jacks coughed up more blood onto his robe.

When Jacks coughed, Foxy closed his eyes tightly, and wrinkled his mouth, cringing in worry and sadness. He put his left arm over his eyes and ran back to face the other direction. He did not want to see his brother in that state. He began whispering to himself, Francis seemed to be the only one who could make out his speech.

"Damnit Jacks! Why couldn't you have just fought back?! Why didn't you?" Foxy leaned facing a tree, punching it with his right hand as he still covered his eyes with the left.

Francis knew that she had something to do with Jacks' injuries, and she genuinely felt guilty for it. It ate at her as she became more and more worried at the situation. The singular thought ran through her head.

(What would Foxy do to me if he knew?)

She continued thinking on the topic as she watched Grey use very old school magic to mend Jacks' serious injuries. She slowly calmed her nerves by taking a deep breath, and thinking about the golden topic.

(I…. I am a Knight damnit! The one thing that Knights always have is their honor, and I'll be dammed if I spoil that honor now)

She nodded down to herself, and slowly turned to face Foxy, still at a tree a few feet away. She held her arms behind her back as she walked over to the grieving fox, swaying back and forth with each step. It seemed like she had walked miles to get to him, but to him she did get. She gathered all of her courage in her vocal cords, and spoke very softly and heartfelt.

"Hey, Fawkes." Francis said, waving to him.

He slightly turned his face to her, revealing his fur having two wet streams under his eyes.

"Fawkes, *Hic* what? Are we not *Hic* friends anymore? *Hic hic hic* Foxy was really upset, and still cracked a joke in the middle of his sentence.

"Sorry, Foxy." She corrected herself.

A long moment of silence went underway as the foxy continued sobbing, waiting for what she had to say.

"I-I'm truly sorry." She could not say anymore, it was not easy for proud Knights to admit their wrongs.

Foxy seemingly instantly looked at her with big, swollen, yellow eyes.

"For what?" His voice was very shaky and high pitched as he spoke.

"I- I could have prevented what happened to Jacks….." She let her head droop and her voice got quieter.

Foxy's eyes lit up like fireworks exploding across the night sky. He stepped forward to Francis.

"What do you mean?" Foxy sounded slightly mad, like he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Well, back when we were in formation, I saw Jacks crawling away from a Sin that was chasing him…." The more she spoke, the closer Foxy got to her. She continued stepping back.

"I-I didn't help him, I thought that it would be a good opportunity for him to learn to fight right! I didn't intend for this to happen I swear! I didn't hear him yell or anything! I'm sorry!" Foxy was now stepping very quickly, almost running toward her.

His eyes hanged low, simmered, and shook like the burning fire that he felt in his heart. Foxy's yellow OverLoad could be seen arising off of him. Foxy now spoke in a low, scolding shout that drew everyone's attention, well, except Grey's and Jacks'.

"YOU…. YOU COULD HAVE HELPPED HIM?! W- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU "DIDN'T INTEND FOR THIS TO HAPPEN?!"" Foxy now backed her into a tree, Francis was legitimately scared of what the fox would do to her, even though she was likely of greater power.

"I COULD, I COULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Foxy yelled at the top of his lungs as he clenched both of his fists, tears still streaming down his face.

Foxy felt an enormous force smack against his body, and he stumbled to the ground. He was quick to react, however, he rolled backward, placing one hand against the ground to slow his skidding. When he looked up he saw none other than Vix in all of his gear, the black armor shined in the dim sunlight.

The armed members were about to raise their weapons at Foxy, but Vix raised his hand slightly, motioning them to stop.

"Don't let him blow off some steam." Vix spoke softly, his voice resonating from behind his metal, square shaped helmet.

The group was surprised that Vix was actually showing mercy, maybe even empathy, to Foxy. His attention was drawn again by Foxy shouting.

"WHAT!? YOU UP FOR ROUND TWO!?" Foxy said, drawing his claws and showing his teeth.

Vix responded by simply raising his fists. Foxy took no break, he instantly accepted the challenge by jumping at Vix in an animal like-leap. Due to the extreme weight of Vix's armor, he didn't even flinch when Foxy landed on him. Foxy was smarter than that though, crawled up and sat on his shoulders. Foxy then dug his claws under the neck slot between the helmet and chest plate. He was just barely strong enough to lift the dense helmet off, while still fighting against Vix's blows. Now aiming at his actual head, Foxy reeled back his neck, opening his jaws wide. He held Vix's arms back as much as he could as he bit down on the base of his long, white ear. Vix shouted in a deep voice before going on a pain rage, and throwing Foxy completely off of him, and right into the ground. Foxy's grip on Vix's ear was very tight though, and when Foxy was removed, so was the ear. Foxy reeled from being smashed into the ground by the strongest thing he has ever seen, but he recovered, staggering to his feet. He looked back at Vix, holding the spot where his left ear used to be, he did not seem angry though, he just showed emotions of pain as he lifted his fists back up.

Foxy was about to lunge again, but before he did, he heard a weak, croaking voice from behind him.

"Foxy." The voice said.

Foxy turned around to see Jacks, still lying against the tree with Grey above him, starring right at him.

"Stop." Jacks again said.

Jacks motioned to Grey, he looked worried, but he complied and stopped the healing process. Jacks slowly staggered to his feet, the entire group seemed to flinch every time that his feet hit the ground. He took a step forward, looking like he was about to fall over, Foxy just stood there, the tears still flowing down he face. Everyone was speechless as Jacks took another step, the leaves crackling under his feet. He kept stepping toward Foxy in this fashion, until he finally made it over to him.

Jacks fell toward Foxy, but Foxy caught him, being careful not to touch his wounds. Jacks was resting his head on Foxy's shoulder in the hug that they were sharing. Jacks pushed off of Foxy with one hand and looked him dead in the eyes, smiling brightly. Foxy returned the smile, but not as brightly. Foxy was knocked stupid when Jacks quickly left hooked him, sending him straight to the ground.

Foxy was face down, and Jacks stood above him looking down with a frown, he held his chest.

"Feeling any dejavu Foxy? Because I sure am….. This reminds me a lot of that incident the first time that we came to this place." Jacks spoke clearly, ignoring his injuries. The whole group remained speechless.

"The whole almost killing Francis deal? Yea, the exact same thing is happening here. A good plan, with good intentions that could have went well, but shit went down and nearly killed someone. I appreciate the thought that Francis put toward her plan, could have gone better, but she tried… You look like an idiot, and a hypocrite right now, you know that? You did not understand why Vix was angry at me, and now, you had the same feeling toward Francis. She even showed the courtesy to apologize to you, and that's….. that was really badass of her to do. So Foxy, this is me shutting you the fuck up and saying, try to think about who exactly you're affecting when you act upon your own accord."

Jacks walked back to the tree and sat down, everyone starred at him as Grey just chuckled and went back to healing him.

 ** _Hey everyone, It's Jacks! Austorias told me about the question that someone sent my way. Well sniperdog, Imagine eating celery, but dry celery with no flavor, but then cover it in kerosene. That's probably the best example I could give! I look forward to reading more of these in the future!_**


	23. Strange Meaning

_**Yo guys, I'm off hiatus! Got back from my father's, so I am ready to go! Happy Thanksgiving by the way. Welp, you know the drill, you got a question you want read by a character, be sure to leave it for me, or send it in a message!**_

 _ *********************************************ON WITH THE STORY*************************************************************_

It took Grey 5 hours to bring Jacks back to walking potential, and even then he was still critical. Francis carried Jacks' arm over her shoulder to prevent him from stumbling. Freddy stood up from his position and looked at the rest of the group, they were all sleeping. Freddy decided that everyone had earned a little rest, so he shook his head to Francis, signaling to stop, she complied, and gently placed Jacks next to the tree again. As she was putting him down, Jacks' eyes slowly opened. He slowly shook the darkness from his eyes, and said nothing as he was still groggy. He did however notice that the sky had darkened since he was awake, and that Francis, Freddy, and Grey were all starring at him. Jacks barely realized that he was alive until he looked down at his hands. He twisted them back and forth, up and down, like an infant child with playing blocks.

Grey took notice of his fidgeting, and tried to talk to him.

"Hey buddy, how are you holding up?" He said, very quietly, placing a hand on Jacks' shoulder.

"…..I've been better…." Jacks was slow to respond, and his words were slurred.

"Actually, let me ask you… How AM, I holding up?" Jacks began to regain his senses as he talked.

Jacks stretched his arms up as he talked, but when he did, pain shot through his chest, causing him to groan and lower his arms again.

"Well, I managed to close your wound using some old techniques, a healing rune or mashed potatoes wouldn't help that serious of a wound…." He trailed off.

"It took me a good long time, but you will make a full recovery, so long as you don't engage in any rigorous activity. That means go easy on him Francis." Grey looked back at her, earning a chuckle.

"And you are still in a critical condition at the moment, some pieces of your ribcage punctured your lungs and I had to very, VERY carefully remove those using my kick ass magic, so you'd be best to try to not perform any task that would cause you to breathe heavily for at least a day." Grey pointed at him, and closed one of his bright metal eyes.

"Hehehehe, thanks doc… Wait, do I still have my ribs?!" Jacks asked in panic as he groped his sides and looked up at Grey.

"Yes yes, don't worry! The magic I used was very potent, your ribs have already regenerated!" Grey tried to calm him, shaking his hands in denial to Jacks' question.

Jacks breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down, still holding his sides. He looked back up, and around to notice that everyone else had fallen asleep. Freddy noticed Jacks expression.

"Yes, it has been tense for the past few hours, with Foxy's outburst, and you with your obvious condition. I guess everyone needed some rest." Freddy chimed in, looking back at the people behind him.

"I guess it has been a long day." Grey said, yawning and stretching.

"Uh, G-Grey, you're a robot, you don't need to breathe, and you don't have muscles, hell, you don't need to sleep." Francis looked at him in confusion, causing Jacks to chuckle.

"Well, I've seen people do it for so long I guess I just adopted the habit." Grey shrugged.

"Regardless, we need a couple of people to keep watch anyway, I guess that means you and Francis." Freddy spoke, directing at Grey and raising his arms slightly.

"Whoa, how humble of you Freddy." Jacks wise cracked, popping a smirk.

"Hey, these to barely even shut their eyes anyway." Freddy widened his big blue eyes and pointed to the people in question.

"Well you can count on us! No being of evil will escape my sight!" Francis pointed to the air and dropped her visor to cover her face.

Jacks smiled at her, he always liked people who took the things that they love a little too seriously.

Freddy simply chuckled and took his place next to Bonnie on the leafy ground, he placed his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes.

Jacks, having already slept for a long time, could not manage to fall asleep in the night, so he fidgeted around a lot. He first took out his dagger, simply looking at his reflection in the jagged blade. He starred at the shiny dagger for a good while, not even attracting the attention of Grey nor Francis. No one tried to initiate conversation after Freddy had fallen silent.

The boy knew that the object in his hands was not "just an ordinary dagger" how could it be? That surge of power that Jacks felt on that fateful night, those visions that he saw. Those visions were memories, he could tell from thinking back on them. He thought back on how they flickered through his head, how they passed by him like a malfunctioning slideshow, even now he could not focus on one specific vision for long. He flipped through each memory, concentrating very hard on the visions, trying to find some clue about the blade, but none came. Minutes turned to hours as he sat there, thinking on the one thing that has caused him to be where he was now, in the woods in another world with his chest torn into.

Jacks sat there in a motionless stare at the blade, holding it gently with two hands, slowly tilting it back and forth, wondering why it found it's way to him, and how? How DID Spring get that dagger? Jacks' mind flared at this question screaming for the answer, but none came. He decided that he would find out eventually, and he stood up from his position slowly.

Bright whiteness overcame Jacks, causing him to shield his eyes from whatever blasted source it was coming from. It took many seconds for him to realize that the sun was up. Jacks chuckled at his own obliviousness and the fact that he was looking at that dagger for a lot longer than he thought.

The two night guards were both sound asleep and snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

"No evil will escape my sight…." Jacks said to himself in mockery.

He turned around to realize that no one else was in sight, no trace of anyone. A calm panic ensured as Jacks scurried around the clearing.

"Calm yourself." A voice came from behind him.

Jacks turned around to see Grey standing up, and rather quickly.

"God damn you can wake up fast." Jacks joked at him.

"I don't actually sleep, I'm a robot, remember?" Grey said, knocking on his metal head to create a clanking noise.

Before Jacks could say anything else, up rose Francis, slowly placing each limb on the ground and pushing herself up. She stretched by raising one arm over her head and pulling it with the other, it looked very uncomfortable with all that armor on.

"*YAWN* Mornin' guys." She managed to groan, she sounded very tired.

Jacks turned his head slightly and repeated himself.

"No evil will escape my sight." Jacks said without even looking at her.

"Hey, unlike you, I didn't get ripped in half and needed for spooky scary skeleton over here to sow me back together like a jigsaw puzzle, so I didn't have an excuse to sleep all day thank you very much!" Francis put her hands on her hips and raised her visor.

"I think you pissed her off." Grey whispered, loud enough for Francis to hear.

"I think I pissed her off." Jacks mimicked, leaning to him slightly.

They all shared a quick laugh before Grey began talking again.

"Well, I'm assuming that everyone else is back either at that moldy old hangar, or back at base." Grey said under his breath.

"They wouldn't leave us here would they?!" Jacks raised his voice and clenched his hands.

"Nononononnono! Even if they took the plane already, I can just open another portal back to Polybius! They probably left to keep Foxy in check, if I had to guess…." Grey attempted to calm Jacks down.

"Why don't we open a new portal every time that we go then? Instead of taking that plane?" Jacks asked, earning an annoyed sigh from both Grey and Francis.

"Well, every time I open a portal it takes a bit away from my OverLoad, which needs to regenerate, and every time someone passes through that portal, It takes a bit more. So I took three months to gather the strength to create a portal that was large enough to fit a plane through, and another two months to disconnect my OverLoad from it." Grey explained, moving his hands with every word.

"But why out in that field, why not move it a bit closer to us, in the base maybe?" Jacks continued asking.

"Well it needs to be in the middle of nowhere so that no one stumbles across it, and it can't be in the base because a portal of that size would, well, suck the entire base into it. Make sense?" Grey finished.

"About as much as it needs to, so, we taking a small portal, or are we making the trek back to the hangar?" Jacks asked, throwing a hand into the air and bending it backwards.

"Hmm, I can make a small one quickly, only three of us, so it shouldn't put that much strain on me. Give me a minute to forge it….." Grey spoke softly as he knelt down and placed his hands on the ground.

A humming noise came off of Grey as he closed his eyes, blue waves of energy spiraled around him. The waves carried the leaves in an upward spiral, dancing across the bright sky. Grey grunted as the waves closed downward in front of him, swirling into a vortex of strange black and blue shades.

"T-there *huff* this will take us back to base." Grey said, his vents huffing and puffing.

Jacks stood there, obliviously starring at the vortex floating in front of him. He blinked a few times and kicked a rock under his foot.

"Well, go on!" Francis urged, nudging him forward.

Jacks just looked back at her, not moving his feet. He sighed and stepped forward, edging closer to the portal. Once he got within five feet, a placed his left hand outward to kind of feel the portal out. His hand was in fact the first thing to enter, and to Jacks' surprise nothing bad happened. It actually felt quite nice, the area inside of the portal felt like warm bathwater, flowing freely between his fingers. The warm feeling calmed Jacks a little, so he sped himself up slightly. Once Jacks' whole body was through, his vision blurred slightly before straightening itself again. Jacks rubbed his eyes and opened them to reveal nothing but an infinite blackness, a complete void of nothingness. He looked behind him, the vortex was gone, causing him to look around in panic. Suddenly, Jacks' body began to float upward into the void. He flailed around in panic from the sudden weightlessness, and from him being trapped.

Jacks managed to calm himself, and steady himself in the great nothingness, for he remembered what Grey said about his lungs. He decided it would be best to stay where he was, maybe Grey and Francis would find him? He just floated there, legs crossed with hands behind his head, watching, waiting for something to happen. About a minute passed before Jacks saw something out of the corner of his eye to the left, a small, but bright, light in the distance. Jacks went into his habit of starring at things as he peered into the light, not moving from his current pose. When his eyes met the light, another appeared to the right of the first one. Jacks took his hands out from behind his head and fixed his position. Two lights turned to ten, ten turned to one hundred, and as Jacks turned around behind himself, the entire blackness was filled with these lights. They honestly looked beautiful to Jacks, the way that they glimmered against the dark like sky lanterns on New Year 's Day. He smiled at the beautiful sight, and was not fazed as one of the light blinked in front of him, very suddenly.

The light seemed to scan Jacks, moving around him in a jittery pattern, jerking back and forth as it floated around him. Jacks looked around to make his eyes follow the curious light, moving his arms around with every turn. The light then floated to meet Jacks' front again, the light seemed to be completely motionless for a couple of seconds. After about five seconds of the two starring at each other the light then rose into the air, taking Jacks with it. Jacks did not seem to mind however, that is, until the warm water-like feeling turned into an ice cold water-feeling. The drop in temperature took Jacks' breath away, and his heart rate rose in surprise. The light kept dragging Jacks upward, the lights in the background still dancing around. Jacks felt the water begin to slowly warm up again, but the warmth was not on his skin, he felt a strange warmth from his heart.

The warmth was one that Jacks had never felt before, and he could not describe it, all he knew is that he did not want to let it go. The warmth went through his body and his mind filling his brain with thoughts on one thing.

"Francis." Jacks said out loud.

The light instantly stopped and shook violently when Jacks said that, but it did not look distressed, it was more of the happy dance that the background lights were performing.

"What, is it something about Francis?" Jacks spoke to the light, reaching his arms out.

The light spun him around violently, swirling around him and causing him to curl up slightly.

"H-hey! Quit it!" Jack exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

It then stopped him, and placed another vision in Jacks' head, one of that moment in the field after that they had caught the rat criminal.

"Yea, we do have a lot in common, don't we?" Jacks continued speaking to the light.

The light jiggled up and down in agreement, and put one last vision in Jacks head.

The vision was comprised of two dark figures that Jacks could not make out. These figures were holding each other's hands, and running down a leafy pathway, seemingly on earth. The path was a dirt trail surrounded by the beautiful leaves that Jacks had seen before. The figure on the left bore two small ears on the top of it's head, and it's fur gleamed bright yellow in the sunlight, it also looked over to the figure on the right. The figure on the right donned a long, purple robe, flowing freely with every step it took. It also had a sheath jingling and jangling along on it's side, but the right figure had no fur on the parts that Jacks could see.

"You really…..? Me? And Francis? You're crazy! We've barely known each other that long, besides, she is a warrior! A warrior needs another warrior! Not a… not me." Jacks spoke, still watching the vision.

His attention was drawn back to the figures whenever the left figure began to quite literally disappear. The figure began to turn into ash and float away in the wind from head to toe, leaving the right figure in a confused fear. It stood there, holding it's hand out to what was left of the left figure, before it too, turned to ashes.

A great worry overcame Jacks as he plucked himself from the vision and spoke to the light. Jacks was filled with anger and anxiousness as he saw the two figures disappear completely.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! TELL ME!" Jacks realized that he was proving the light's point, he was genuinely scared for Francis.

Jacks clenched his hands together with great malice, he gritted his teeth, and he strained himself, wanting an answer from the light.

"Help her." The light spoke in a high pitched, hushed tone as it opened a vortex beside it that looked similar to the one that Grey made.

Without saying another word, Jacks leapt through the portal as quick as he could. The warm feeling disappeared as he landed face down in cold grass. An orange hue overcame everything as Jacks lifted his head.

Jacks' face instantly turned to one of true horror as he looked at his city far away…..

Burning to the ground, with scream emanating from it.

 _ **Damn, so the city's burning huh? I wonder what that light was? Or what it was showing Jacks? I guess we will find out!**_


	24. Ashes to Ashes

_**Hey guys, its me Austorias, got some bad news... My computer has been going haywire on me for a while now, so ive given up on fixing it. I've written this on my phone, that's why it took so long. Don't expect steady updates until Christmas. If you have a question you would like a character to read, let me know!**_

 _ ************************************************ON WITH THE STORY*********************************************************_

Jacks laid there, in complete awe of the orange glow of the night sky from the burning city. He had to be at least a mile away, and yet he could still feel the dry heat against his face. His thoughts quickly drove him back to mindfulness, and he staggered to his feet, running in leaping bounds toward the city. To Jacks it did not feel like running, more like floating with legs… His heart raced, his breath quickened, and he ran faster than he ever had in his life. He ran so fast that he could hear wind currents passing in his ear. Nothing else crossed his mind, except for the thought of the group's safety. As he passed over small hills and mounds, leapt over fallen trees, and grappled solitary tree's branches, his mind screamed to him. It screamed to him thoughts of reluctance and self-preservation, and somehow, Jacks ignored them completely. Jacks ignored him because of one thing, one unseen, unnoticed, thing. Jacks ignored these thoughts, because of his bravery. For one of the first times in Jacks' life, he was putting the safety of other people before his own. In every fight that he has had so far, he did not charge because of other people, he charged to defend himself, he fought… for himself.

Jacks could have very easily turned and walked away from that burning city, left the people, left the group, to their fate. Deep down inside Jacks did not even realize what he was doing, the amount of bravery that he was showing as he rushed to defend the people whom he found at his side, to the people that he called friends.

Jacks' heart pumped blood and emotion through his body once he reached the city limits. He felt a mixture of fear and excitement as he ran past burning buildings and under fallen wood. His first priority, was the base, and so he ran quickly in the direction of Spring's house, finding it hard to navigate a burning city. Jacks quickly found himself lost, the city looked much different while on fire. Eventually, Jacks saw Spring's house, on the same little hill, burning to the ground like the rest of the houses. On the hill in front of the house Jacks saw two black figures standing over a purple one, lower to the ground. As Jacks got closer, he made the black figures out to be Sin, and the purple one, to be Bonnie. Bonnie was slumped against the house, and the two Sin were just observing her, twitching their heads in curiosity.

Jacks released a yell as he jumped and drew his sword from his back, cleaving one Sin in half before they knew that he was there. The other Sin turned quickly, hissing and grunting as it moved sporadically. Jacks took his stance, holding the sword in both hands at the hilt, keeping it slightly pointed forward for defense. Little did the Sin know that Jacks took this stance to have his grapple pointed at his foe. As the Sin jumped, Jacks was able to line up a perfect shot into it's belly, pulling it down directly onto his sword and going through it's back. Jacks turned the sword to let the corpse slide off, and turned his attention to Bonnie.

Jacks' expression fell blank, he fell to his knees, and he dropped his sword as he looked Bonnie in the eyes. Bonnie was not exactly in one piece, her torso and legs had been separated, likely by the Sin. There was nothing but a single strand of intestine linking her legs and body together. Jacks quickly crawled up to her, and she spoke, surprisingly clearly.

"Huhuhu, looks like they got me…." Bonnie said, looking at her legs.

Jacks kept the same opened mouth frown as he looked at her.

"They got Chica too, I watched them pull her limb from limb with my own two eyes, they destroyed the base Jacks." She said, a tear running down each of her eyes.

Jacks was quick to ask a question.

"Where are the others?" Jacks asked, concerned for her and the rest of the group.

"Sin took them, a lot of them, not sure where to….. The bastards, they've never launched an attack this large before." She cut out mid-sentence, letting her eyes droop a bit.

"Bonnie…" Was all that Jacks said, still afraid for her.

"You'll be fine kid, I know that you'll be great, the very fact that you came shows how brave you really are…." She trailed off.

"Just…..Just remember what Spring said what true bravery is…." Her eyes drooped more.

Jacks was in awe of her, complimenting him even though that he could not save her.

"Oh, and I managed to… to grab this out of the base, I didn't want you to forget it on Earth." She said, nodding to a ripped backpack.

Jacks slowly looked over and crawled to the backpack, opening it slowly to reveal his helmet, now charred a black tint. He took the helmet out without putting it on.

"Bonnie…." He repeated himself, looking at her.

"My friends….. call me….. Bon." She said, leaning to the side and closing her eyes, never to be awakened again.

Jacks wiped a tear from his eye and looked at the city again, the vast orange landscape reflected quite similarly to Jacks' burning expression.

"Sorry, Bon, I couldn't save you or Chica." He said, honoring Bonnie and Chica while looking at the eyes of his helmet.

"But, I will save you guys." He said, looking back at the city and placing his helmet where it belonged, on his head.

Jacks began running into the city again, to the next best place he though to go, the police station. It took much more dodging and maneuvering to get there, and he even swore he saw more sin crawling on walls, but he did not want to be distracted. Surprisingly, the station was not burnt to the ground, nor burning to the ground. He burst through the door, looking for somebody, anybody, to help him find his friends. When he shoulder checked the door open he was met with the barrels of various guns, and multiple uniformed policemen and women.

"FREEZE!" A large bird with blazing red feathers yelled at him, pointing his gun at, and walking towards Jacks.

"Hey hey hey, I'm not a bad guy!" Jacks said, shaking his hands up in defense and surprise.

The bird quickly put Jacks' hands behind his back to cuff him, and he took his sword to throw it on the ground, as well as the dagger. He forcefully tore his helmet of as the bird put Jacks to the ground and pointed his gun at him again, without even looking he called out a name.

"Savion, check him." The bird said, nodding toward Jacks.

A tall panda bear walked through the door wearing clothing much different from the rest of the officers. He wore a martial arts gi, with gold bands on his wrists, his yellow green eyes were big with compassion.

"I don't see why you have to be so forceful Jerry…." Savion said, removing a syringe from a pack he wore.

"You never know Savion, I don't want any more people dying." The bird responded.

Jacks did not struggle to fight as Savion drew a small amount of blood into the syringe from his arm. He took a band-aid out of the pack and placed it over the area where he picked Jacks.

"Yep, its human blood Jerry, you can let him go now." Savion said, looking closely at the syringe, as well as the blood inside.

Without a word, the bird uncuffed Jacks, and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry about that, we just can't be too careful with everything that's going on, so, who are you?" Savion asked Jacks, he had a kind voice.

"I'm…. I'm Jackson, officer, Jackson Tinkers." Jacks said, being careful not to trigger the officers in any way.

The bird quickly chimed in.

"So that's your name! Man, I thought it was Rick!" The bird exclaimed out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Jacks was confused by the bird.

"Nope, you just kinda stick out like a sore thumb, I've seen you walking the streets before. You're easy to pick out in a crowd with the not having fur and all." Jerry said, bluntly.

"Jerry!" Savion hit Jerry in the arm, scolding him for being so blunt.

"It's quite alright, I've gotten used to it." Jacks said, trying not to laugh.

"Well I am Savion, and this is my partner loud mouth partner, Jerry." Savion said, looking evilly at Jerry.

Jacks was tired of the meet and greet, and jumped straight to his question.

"I'm looking for a group of people, there is a yellow bear, a red fox, a yellow rabb…." Jerry cut him off.

"Oh no, you're looking for *them*." Jerry said, looking at Savion and the other officers with a worried face.

Jacks said nothing, he just watched as Savion turned on a television on top of a reception desk.

Static appeared on the screen, before clearing to reveal the face of a grey wolf, with an ear to ear smile, he had strange black tendrils on his face.

"Hellllllloooooo everyone, as you might know by now, your city is burning to the ground in a wondrous display of orange and red!" The wolf said, oddly happily.

"Now you see, my people are tired of waiting to be systematically slaughtered by you… Polybians, and your power of numbers, so, we are going to begin our push back!" He continued, smiling and raising his arms, the camera still zoomed on his face.

"Now, onto the good part! We have captured the very thing that has held us off for so long!" He said, spinning around to reveal shadows of six chairs.

A light flicked on and the wolf ran back on camera standing behind, and removing the masks of figures sitting in said chairs. In the chairs were none other than Francis, Fawkes, Spring, Freddy, Vix, and Grey. Their arms and legs were restrained with strange metal. Jacks' expression instantly darkened.

"Now this is how it's gonna play out, we know that there is one last defender out there, somewhere, and we want it here. So, Jackson, for every hour you fail to be here, this fox right here… is gonna get hurt." He said, rubbing Foxy's shoulders gently.

Foxy just stared at the floor as the wolf talked. Jacks' face was now restless.

"FOR EXAMPLE." The wolf said, running around to Foxy's front.

He grabbed Foxy by his neck, and shoved his thumb into Foxy's right eye, causing him to scream in pain in a high pitch as he struggled against his restraints.

"FOXY!" Jacks screamed, slamming his hands on the desk.

Vix twitched in his seat as the wolf went back to looking at the camera.

"EVERY HOUR!" The video cut to static.

Jacks looked at the timestamp of the video, it was made an hour ago. He wondered what else that he had done to Foxy.

"So that means that you're the one mentioned in the video?" Savion asked softly, placing a hand on Jacks' shoulder.

Jacks nodded, his heart pumping with anger as he kept his fist on the table.

"Where are they?" Jacks asked, coldly.

"Hey now we can't just.." Savion was cut off.

"WHERE!" Jacks yelled, slamming his other fist on the table and drawing the rest of the cop's attention.

"*sigh*, they're at the bank, we saw the banner in the background of the video." Savion said, Jerry just looked in awe.

Jacks instantly headed for the door, on a mission to save his friends, he put his helmet on as he reached for the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You can't go alone, you're just a kid!" Jerry said, trying to talk Jacks out of it.

"Well then, you better be going with me." Jacks finished, and turned out the door.

 _ **R.I.P. Bonnie and Chica ;-;**_


	25. Brave Souls and a Deadly Force

_**Hey guys, you are probably really upset with me, and with good reason. I haven't been uploading lately, that is because my computer has been damaged lately, causing my letter keys to bug out. I am genuinely sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope that those of you loyal fans have stayed. I love reading reviews! if you have any tips, concerns, or just want to get a hold of me, the best way is through a message or a review. If you have a question you would like to be read by one of the characters, be sure to get it to me some how. THE NOBLE KNIGHT IS BACK BABY!**_

 _ ******************************************MERRY WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELIBRATE*********************************************_

Jack jogged along the burning streets, the orange glow burning his eyes and lips every second he inched near it. Even though he paid no mind to them, Jacks knew that the six cops, including Savion and Jerry, were following him close behind. The crackling of fire and the crashes of burning wood drowned out the sound of moaning from around a corner, just barely audible by Jacks. He rounded the corner with a quick pivot, revealing a singular Sin gnawing on something. The very second it saw the group, the Sin hissed and scurried away under a burning house, leaving something behind. Jacks walked toward the abandoned object slowly, looking around with every step to deter ambush. He knelt down to view the object, a small, yellow feather lying in a small puddle of blood. Jacks sighed, and picked himself up, as he did, he gripped his chest tightly and fell back to one knee, clenching his face muscles. The high temperature combined with all the running he had been doing caused Jacks lungs to begin bleeding slightly, causing abdominal stings. Jacks waited for the pain to stop before staggering to his feet by placing a hand on the downed knee.

"Are you alright Jackson?" Savion said, sweetly.

Jacks coughed into his arm, clearing blood from his mouth.

"Fine, fine, let's keep going." Jacks said, motioning to follow him as he continued walking.

"Hey, who made you captain?!" Jerry yelled, taking two big steps forward.

Jacks did not turn around, only slightly turned his head.

"I did, cuz' I'm the only one here who know how to fight these things, funny thing being, I'm the worst of my group." Jacks said, shrugging while still facing away.

This caused Jerry to actually follow, but he still had questions.

"S-so you actually know what these things are?!" Jerry said, pointing to the building the Sin had ran under.

"Now really isn't the time to be asking questions Captain Jerry." Jacks said, dodging the question.

"Hey, I'd just like to know who and what I'm fighting against to save some kid's family!" Jerry yelled again, restrained by Savion.

(Hmph, dejavu…..) Jacks thought to himself, reminded of the first day he had with the crew, the absolute confusion and distrust, he felt empathy for the poor bird.

Jacks simply walked along after, Jerry was reluctant, but complied. The squad of men and women walked the fiery streets, the officers afraid of their own shadows, and jerking towards any sound that emanated from the alleyways. Jacks had been holding his chest for quite some time now, stopping to rest every few minutes, this made Savion worry for the boy.

Savion was a generally kind hearted individual, always putting the health of others before his own, in fact, he joined the police force as a medic, not as an officer. Ever since he saved Jerry from a metal rod through the wing, they have been lifelong friends In the force.

"Jackson, are you sure you're alright? You look like you're in pain." Savion said, catching up to him.

"You can call me Jacks." Jacks said, ducking the question while continuing to walk.

Savion ignored his attempt at changing the subject.

"You're holding your chest like you are having a heart attack, you're sweating profusely, and you seem to have been coughing up blood." Savion said, trying to convince Jacks that he was not in good shape.

Jacks sighed, stopping the movement forward.

"Look Savion, I don't know you that well, but you're putting a lot of concern into me, that gives me a reason to trust you. I won't lie, I am pretty beat up right now, but I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about the people in the bank, and what will happen to them." Jacks semi-whispered, taking his helmet off.

"I appreciate the concern, but try not to worry about me too much if I'm not worried about myself." Jacks said, removing his hand from his chest.

Savion nodded, and an awkward stare off commenced until Jacks began the trek again. Surprisingly, they were not all that far away from the bank, the rounded the last corner to reveal the large stone building. They stood on a stretch of pathway, leading straight up to the bank, the entire group stood in absolute awe of the situation. Jacks, Savion, and Jerry stood in front, standing heroically while looking up the hill on which their objective stood.

(Hmph, super hero syndrome.) Jacks thought to himself.

Jacks began walking up the pathed hill to the place where his friends were held, followed by Savion and Jerry, followed by the other officers. The giant stone fortress got even larger the closer the got to it, the buildings Olympian style features becoming more predominant. Jacks heart beat fast in his chest, speeding up with every step he took, it was not from excitement this time, it was from genuine fear for his life.

"Be brave, be brave, be brave, be brave." Jacks shakily said the phrase over and over again, keeping the same stoic expression on his face as he marched up the large stone steps.

He reached the door, staring straight up at it, it was large enough to fit another house through. The police behind him looked frightened out of their skin.

Jacks turned around, and began to speak.

"Now, those of you who decided to follow me, once we enter this door, we will be fighting forces that you, hell, that I don't even understand. We have only seen one creature since we began the march here, so if I had to guess, the rest of them are in there, waiting for us. I can't promise that most of you won't die, I'm not even confidant that I'll make it out, but the bastards that burned our city are in there, and that's enough reason for me to kill as many as I can. If any of you…. Are afraid of losing your life, you should leave now." Jacks said, unleashing his inner inspiration.

None of the cops even moved.

"You are all very brave….. LET'S GO GIVE EM HELL!" Jacks screamed, raising his sword into the air and ramming the door open.

The rest of the squad, even Savion, rushed into the bank, yelling and hooting their way in. The war charge was ended when the lobby was empty, not a single Sin in sight as the yelling died out.

"You brought an entire group to a one on one? Now that's just rude." A voice came from seemingly nowhere, causing everyone to look around in fright.

"Why don't I thin down the numbers?!" The voice yelled.

As it did, black sludge fell from the ceiling onto the officers behind Jacks, Savion, and Jerry. Screams of pain could be heard as the cops tried to struggle their way out of the material, Jacks saw one cop's face reduced into nothing but a skull in less than two seconds. Each figure writhed in pain, trying to scrape the paste from their skin. When the acidic sludge dissipated, so did the screams, leaving nothing, not even bones, in the wake of the destruction.

"Ah, much better!" The calm, clear voice said.

As it did, a wolf creature dropped from the ceiling, hitting the ground on all fours before standing up on two legs. It finally looked up to be the wolf in the video, the same tendril ridden wolf that had captured everyone else.

"So, where are the rest of the Sin?" Jacks asked, anticipating an ambush.

The wolf shrugged.

"There weren't many, just a couple to tear that duck and rabbit to shreds, and they had already left. The rest was all me baby!" He said, fist pumping.

Jacks was taken back by the thought that this guy took down almost the entire group single handedly, but tried to play it off.

"She was a chicken." Jacks said.

"What?" The wolf tilted his head.

"She wasn't a duck, she was a chicken." Jacks repeated himself.

"Well, that's beside the point, I'm sure you wanna se your friends! And you will, AFTER, you give me that dagger." The wolf said aggressively.

"Why do you want it?" Jacks said, placing his free hand on the sheathe at his side.

"You could not even comprehend the power it possesses, I am the REAL owner of that blade, that pesky yellow rabbit stole it from me!" The wolf yelled, clenching his fist.

He finally had shed some light onto how the mysterious blade ended up in Jacks' hands. Jacks took a deep breath in, and looked to Savion and Jerry.

"You want it back, come and take it back!" Jacks yelled, swinging his sword diagonally to the right.

"Oh ho ho! I plan, to, but not here, why don't we get an audience!?" The wolf said before running through a door to the left.

The trio followed him through the door, the room was dark, until lights flicked on with a loud bang. Jacks shielded his eyes from the light, when his eyes adjusted, he looked forward to reveal the entire group in the same chairs they had been in.

"Guys!" Jacks said, rushing over to Foxy first, trying to undo the metal bindings around his wrists.

"Cummon Foxy! Why don't you just break the chair yourself, it's made of wood!" Jacks said, trying to find a release latch.

"What's the point?" Foxy said, sending chills down Jacks' spine.

Jacks said nothing as Foxy lifted his head up slowly, revealing his eyes were nothing but black orbs. Jacks fell backward to the ground.

"Ahuhuhuhuhu. You were an hour late, Jacks, so, I took an extra action!" The wolf said, jumping down from the ceiling again.

"What, did you do to him?!" Jacks yelled, Savion and Jerry rushing to his aide.

"Oh, nothing special, just drained him of all his hope, literally, oh, and I did it to all of them." The wolf said, like he was bragging.

"You, drained them, of hope?" Savion asked with great confusion.

"Oh yeah, all of it, they are basically nothing but husks now, waiting to die so I can have my fun with them, ooo, never done it with an OverLoad before!" The wolf said, clapping his hands together.

Jacks fell to his hands and knees, shaking heavily.

"Im…. Gonna… Kill you…." Jacks paused with each word, sniffing tears from his eyes.

"Oh I don't doubt it, but you still have two helpers…. Hmmm…. OH, I got it!" The wolf said, snapping his fingers.

Two puddles of sludge formed on the ground, two pillars slowly forming of bone and the black fluid. The combination then began to take shape, forming two horrifying sights at each side of the wolf.

It was a figure of Bonnie, and of Chica.

"Before this goes down, I should ask you, what's your name?" Jacks asked, looking at each black, bone filled figure.

"Haven't been called I name in a looooong time, but I think it was….. Zachary." The wolf said, taking a more serious persona.

"Hmph, are you guys sure you're willing to do this?" Jacks said, looking to Jerry and Savion, who haven't really said a word, caught in focus.

"Well, we can't just leave a kid to this guy."

"Agreed. Let's beat some ass." Savion and Jerry said, respectively.

Both trios ran in screaming, Jacks' battle for his family,

Was about to begin.


	26. Weakness

_**Hey guys, its the author who hasn't updated in 3 months! I honestly don't have a viable excuse this time. I felt as if I wasn't able to put my heart into my characters, my world anymore, so I took a break, and now I'm back baby! To all of you who have continued to support me and share my love for Polybius, I thank you, personally.**_

 _ ****************************ON WITH THE STORY FINALLY*************************************_

Jacks felt his heart beat slowly in his chest as he launched himself in the air with his grapple, locked on Zachary with burning eyes. Bringing his sword back, he tilted his body forward to give his swing more momentum. Unfortunately, before Jacks could take his swipe, Zachary wrapped his arms around Jacks chest, carrying him back to his starting point.

"THIS'LL BE FUN!" Zachary shouted as he threw Jacks back first into the western wall.

Savion quickly looked behind him, noticing the throw.

"JACKS!" Savion yelled, wanting to help.

As he took his first step toward the boy in question, a cold hand was placed on his shoulder, which then spun him around. Savion looked into the white, sludgy eyes of a rabbit, emanating a strange gurgling noise as it drew a fist back slowly. Savion waited for the rabbit to strike, and when it did, he grabbed it's hand, and effortlessly swept its legs which followed for an immediate curb stomp.

Jerry was having a little trouble dealing with the chicken, he heard the shouts from his partner, but could not do much about it in his skirmish with the ghoul.

"Hey, we're both birds right?" Jerry said, shrugging his arms.

His question was followed by a gut punch, followed by a face punch which knocked him on his ass.

"Sorry I asked…." Jerry said with a grunt as he hand sprung onto his feet, taking a combat stance.

He reached for his gun, and quickly realized that it was missing. He didn't bother looking for it, as he did not want to let the beast out of his sight. Jerry took no hesitation to charge toward the ugly monstrosity, drop kick it, and (similarly to Savion) kick it's damn skull fragments in. His attention was drawn to a very loud gasp, and he ran, breathing heavily.

Jacks was lying on the ground on all fours, breathing heavily in seething, hot rage towards Zachary.

"Now, let's get a look at those pearly whites." Zach sinisterly said as he lifted jacks up by the bottom of his chin, inspecting his pained, angry face down to the last muscle movement.

"Well, aint you just the cutesURCH." Zach could not finish his sentence due to a painful sensation in his chest.

When he inspected said pain, he saw Jacks' gauntlet pointed toward him, with a strange cord going from said gauntlet, and into his chest.

"Fuck you." Jacks whispered.

"REEEEAAAAAARRRG!" Jacks screamed as he swung his arm in the air like a lasso, lifting Zach off with it.

"THIS'LL BE FUN!" He mocked as he spun around in the air like a horizontal corkscrew to gain more momentum.

*CRUUUUUSH* Jacks slammed Zach into the banker's booth, being careful to not hit his tied up friends.

He fell on one knee, still shaken by his lungs, and the impact he took from the throw, plus now his grapple arm felt very sore.

"YES! NICE JOB JACKS!" Jerry said, reaching Jacks' location and giving him a pat on the back.

"A nice job indeed!" Savion followed up.

"Don't, celebrate, yet." Jacks gasped as he pointed to Zachary, rising from the rubble.

"Huuur *GASP* Huuur, *GASP* Huuuuuuuuuur, I will say, it's been awhile since i've been hurt like that, but I *ack* assure youuuuuuuuuu." As Zach finished his sentence, his threw both arms across his chest, and crooked, black tendrils protruded from his back, eight to be exact.

"Take a breather Jacks, lets hope this guy is as much of a pushover as his lackies." Jerry said, to which Savion nodded.

Jacks reached out and weakly said "No, don't." But they couldn't hear him.

He watched in fear as Zach stood on his tendrils, causing himself to appear about eight feet tall. Jerry and Savion managed to strike at his lower chest a couple times, as well as dodge a few tendril strikes, but were nonetheless snatched up. Zach squeezed down on them while lifting them up, breaking bones and moans could be heard even from Jacks' distance.

"Yeeehehess, keep struggling, I love it!" Zach whispered to the constricted team mates

Jacks had to think fast to save his newfound partners lives, and he did something drastic.

"WAIT, WAIT, STOP HURTING THEM!" Jacks screamed.

Zach instantly turned and loosened his grip on the comrades.

"Let them go, take me, kill me, torture me, do whatever you want to me, but spare them, you said in that video that you wanted me, not them." Jacks sighed.

The smug wolf did nothing but chuckle.

"Aww man that was the most cliche speech you could have given, but what the hell, how can i say no to that?" Zach shrugged and let the partners fall to the ground and writhe, then quickly slithered over to Jacks.

They did nothing but blankly stare at each other for a good ten seconds, before Zach let loose a large grin and tilted his head.

*THWAP* Zach smacked Jacks on the back, sending him flying across the room.

*THWAP* Another hit to send him back into the floor.

*THWAP, THWAP, THWAP, THWAP* He began beating Jacks into the floor more, creating an indent.

Jacks gasped loudly and spit up a lot of blood all over himself, and he very shakily tried to aim his grapple at the wolf again. His shoulder was coiled around with a tendril, and was lifted to be face to face with Zach.

"Ah, ah, ah" Zach said as he wagged his finger at the shaking, bloodied boy.

Jacks felt the pressure around his shoulder increase immensely, and broke the bone. It didn't top there, the pressure built and built and Jacks struggled and struggles until….

*Cruuch*

"AAAAAHAHAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE" Jacks screamed as he held the stump that used to house his left arm.

"Oh MAN, this thing popped off quick!" Zach said as he waved Jacks' severed arm around with a tendril.

Jacks' vision went blurry, he was losing blood, he turned over, face to the ground. He looked up slightly to see Francis, sitting not like the rest. Unlike the other bent over, crooked bodies, she was leaned back, and peaceful, like she was sleeping.

"please…" was all Jacks could squeeze out.


	27. New Strength

_**Hey guys, Austorias here, put ALOT of brain power into making this, had to come up with ways to tie everything together ya know? Anyway, if you have a comment, a question, tips, or criticism, don't be afraid to leave them in the comments section, responding to comments is honestly one of my favorite parts of this "Job". I would love to hear about what YOU guys would want to read in the future, and ill see if I can't tie them in somehow. Anyway DARK SOULS 3 HYPE... wait no I mean**_

 _ ****************************ON WITH THE STORY, AND DARK SOULS 3 HYPE*********************************_

Francis was adrift, floating in her own deep, deep thoughts. All was black around her in the strange void of nothingness. Her figure slowly turned around and around, as if in water, or a vacuum. Her eyes were closed, and muscles limp, it felt almost peaceful to her, until she realized how she had got here, the wolf, Chica and Bonnie being left behind, it all came swarming back to her. Francis' eyes snapped open to gaze into the void, and she began to move, but she could not, she couldn't even move her lips. Her very limbs were constricted by doubt.

(W-Why…. Why can't I move?) She asked herself, jolting her eyes around.

(My muscles want to move, but, but I won't let them. Why can't I let them?... I don't want to do anything, not the slightest thing, what is this feeling?) She kept thinking.

(The way that wolf took us out, like it was nothing, none of us could stop him, hell, we didn't land a single blow on him… Where was Jacks during all of this? He walked through the portal at the same time we did.) She kept on jarring her thoughts.

(Oh what does it matter now, he won't be able to stop him, not by himself. There is no hope.) Francis mentally sighed.

When she thought that, about ten seconds later a pounding sound echoed throughout the void, breaking the quiet. Francis moved the two things she had use of, her eyes, in the direction of the sound. There floating was a bright ball of light, glowing like a computer screen. The hopelessness in her heart suddenly lessened in intensity as her eyes admired the beautiful light, and she regained control of another item, her lips. The light flew up to Francis lightning quick in a bouncing pattern, and jolted around her, poking her in the sides. She cracked a smile with her regained lips, and talked to the light.

"Hey! Quit it! Thahahat tickles!" She told the ball.

The light bumped into her arms, sending a weird electrical feeling down them from shoulder to fingers, and she could move them again all of the sudden. Unfortunately she used them to swat at the attacking light ball, and she succeeded, she bopped it square in the center of mass, causing it to make a cute, high pitched noise and stutter back a little bit.

"Awww, sorry little guy, didn't mean to hit that hard, just don't like being tickled is all."

The ball spiraled around her again, sending the strange current down her body and she had control of the rest of her limbs, but a sense of doubt still lingered in her heart. She let her head droop slightly, and the ball took notice.

"Pipi! Pipi Pipi!" The light ball chimed.

Francis could not understand a word of the ball's chimes, but when it started off in the opposite direction, she followed, swimming along in the abyss. As she followed, she realized that no armor covered her arms, inspecting further, she noticed that she had her dinosaur pajamas. She chuckled at this, but quickly returned into a serious state when the light ball stopped in its tracks.

"Hey, what's up little…" She could not finish her sentence.

She saw the ball shine light on an area of the ground, revealing two figures. Francis felt some force driving her to move towards them, so she did. When she arrived at the lit area, she noticed that the two figures were herself and Jacks, unmoving. They appeared to be like they were at Jacks' first training session, Jacks was on the ground with the giant pack of equipment on his back, mouth wide open, veins showing, eyes rolling back, and the same purple mist around him. Francis' figure stood there with a grin, arms crossed.

The actual Francis stood there in silence as well, taking in the scene. The whole scene then disappeared, as the ball stopped shining its light. Francis turned to the ball with a blank face.

"Why?" She asked with a calm voice.

"So you can connect the dots." The ball said in a high, ethereal voice.

Francis did not seem surprised at the ball's suddenly speaking of Polybian, and calmly began to follow again.

This time the ball flew for a lot longer, but did eventually stop and shine it's light on another spot. Francis waited for something to appear, and as she expected, two figure appeared, one on the "ground" and one in the "air". As she approached it, she noticed that the figures were once again herself and Jacks. This time it seemed to be from their second time on Earth, Jacks leaping high above with his sword held in one above his helmet, and the other on his dagger sheathe, ready to bring them both crashing down onto Sin below. Along with Francis, clad in armor, and holding a fist full of OverLoad ready to bring the pain.

The real Francis swam up to inspect Jacks closer, she saw into the eye holes of his helmet, revealing the burning eyes of bravery behind the Joulamin. She also gasped when she saw the big wounds on either of his sides, three claw marks down each, going so deep as to expose ribs.

"I-I should have stopped that Sin back there, Fawkes was so pissed." Francis said, tearing up a little, but quickly wiping her eyes with her dinosaur clad sleeve.

"Not the point, he was very close to death, yet still choose to continue fighting, why do you think that is?" The ball asked as it removed it's light.

It earned nothing but silence from Francis, and they continued along. Another long trek, another light shone, this time Francis preemptively swam to where the light was shining.

The figure that appeared before her was none other than Jacks, in a running motion with a strained face, and tears in his eyes. She looked confused at the scene until she followed what Jacks was running to. She viewed The City, in flames, and Jacks was running TOWARDS IT?!

Then it hit her.

"Jacks is here, in The City!" The second Francis said that sentence, all of the blackness was removed, leaving a clear, bright, white void.

"Where is he?" Francis asked the ball.

"Closer than you think, but he is in trouble." The ball spoke, and shined light on the "ground" in front of Francis.

All Francis saw was Jacks, lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, and he was missing his left arm.

"No, nonononono, that can't be happening to him!" Francis began ranting to herself.

"Are you going to do something about it?" The ball asked her.

Suddenly, francis was encompassed by a bright yellow glow, and when it dissipated, she was standing fists-on-hips and head held high in her full suit of armor. The doubt in her was gone.

"I'm a Knight damnit! Of course am!" Francis said heroically.

The ball began to get brighter and brighter, causing Francis to need to shield her eyes even with her helmet on. It got brighter and brighter, until a high pitched noise played, and Francis closed her eyes. When the noise went away, she opened her eyes to reveal a stone ceiling overhead.

"Please." A voice muttered, causing Francis to turn toward it.

She saw Jacks, face flat in a puddle of blood, armor damaged, helmet off, sword gone, and disarmed. (PUN!) After that she looked to the left, revealing the wolf that had captured her in the first place, slithering forward on strange black tendrils. She quickly broke out of the metal bindings on her wrists and waist, and jumped in front of Jacks, defending him in a combat stance.

"Get away from him you BITCH!" Francis lunged forward.


End file.
